Fix You
by RudexAndxNotxGinger
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is a Medical Doctor and a Psychiatrist who works from home. He is known for discretion in private matters, and no case is too difficult or odd for him. One day, a little boy named Will Graham is all but delivered to his door. Hannibal quickly observes that this child will be a curious case indeed. Rated for explicit underage sexual content & some violence.
1. Stuck

Sigmund Freud is quoted for saying, "We are never so defenseless against suffering as when we love."

While Freud's teachings, works, and theories may not be always taken as gospel in today's postmodern world, the man had a point. After a man like myself suffered through every possible childhood horror imaginable, one does tend to avoid love. It is the most natural defense in the world.

Freud was a brilliant man, a writer; one who could finish a thought and have the courage to publish it for the public to scrutinize for many years to come. For that alone I admired him, and many other psychologists whose books I studied in order to get one of my degrees. I was a medical doctor first, and a psychologist second; a doctor of both the body _and_ the mind.

I mostly retired from both practices. I only worked three days out of the week, and they were mostly charity cases; people who needed help and had no money to pay; they were at the end of their rope. For three years I operated that way; semi-retired and getting pennies for my work. I hardly needed the money; I was forty years old, eternally single, and hadn't any debt. Twelve years of working two private practices and living within my means earned me a significant amount of money saved up.

But for some strange reason I still had a reputation of being a 'doctor for the rich;' possibly because my reputation of extreme discretion still remained untarnished.

And because of that reputation, some of the most interesting cases would show up on my doorstep. And the most interesting case by far, was undoubtedly the curious case of Will Graham.

 **...XoXoXoXoXoXo...**

It all began in my medical office, which was attached to my house, right along with my psychiatry practice. It was a large Victorian house that lended well to both my personal privacy, and a private business.

I handled all my bookings and appointments myself; all a part of my discretion-assurance plan. Also, you may find as you read this, I have a need for control, in every aspect of my life. A secretary would have been a fruitless endeavor and I never cared to attempt it. Besides, scrawling appointments in a calendar was hardly rocket science.

I booked an appointment the day before, for a woman named Tabitha Graham. She sounded distressed, and I gathered from her tone, and my experience, that she was not making the appointment for herself, but her child; likely a son.

And my suspicions were confirmed correct. The moment the clock struck three o'clock in the afternoon, a petite, slim young woman in an expensive pants suit ushered in a small boy who had the messiest, thickest mop of dark curls I'd ever seen. He looked, quite frankly, like a cartoon character.

"Hello, you must be Doctor Lecter."

"I must be." I shook hands with her, and my impeccable sense of smell caught a hint of jasmine wafting off of her.

"I am Tabitha. And this is my son, Will. Will, say hello." The obviously overbearing woman all but smacked the small child on the back of the head in order to get his eyes to move in a direction remotely close to where I stood.

"Hullo." The child was positively morose, but he looked like he had a rebellious side boiling just under the surface; a side he was not allowing me to see just yet.

I looked to the mother, pretending to be surprised about the patient bait-and-switch.

"I was under the impression that _you_ were not well, Mrs. Graham. You appear to be in optimal health." An understatement, as the woman practically dripped with confidence, good posture, and, quite frankly, _money_.

"What brings you here?" I again pretended not to know a thing.

"It's _him_." The fact that Tabitha suddenly went from calling her son "Will," to " _him_ " did not go unnoticed.

"He's not well, doctor. Please, just talk to him in your office. I'll be waiting right out here." She immediately plopped herself down into a chair in the small waiting area.

The haste with which she was shoving her son off to me indicated that she was embarrassed; extremely embarrassed. It gave me a hint as to the nature of her son's problem.

"I'll need you to fill out some papers, Mrs. Graham. It's all here on this clipboard. Please sign where the red tabs are…"

I hardly had time to finish my instruction before she had already signed the highlighted areas on the permission sheet and handed right back to me. In the next instant she was dutifully filling out the patient information form.

"Well then," I spoke directly to the young boy, who looked like he was about to be sent to the electric chair. "Shall we?" Motioning towards the examination room, I secretly took note of the reaction the mother had when Will complied. She looked relieved; like a giant weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders; like she thought she might be close to getting this problem solved; whatever that may be.

One thing I knew for sure, however, was that it was not going to be that simple. Whatever had this woman so wound up, embarrassed, and concerned was very likely not going to be solved with a simple examination. I suspected there was some psychological element both stemming from _and_ causing the problems at home.

 **...XoXoXoXoXoXo...**

The moment I closed the door to the sound-proofed examination room, I gave Will a good once-over. He was about eight or nine years of age; underweight, shorter than average and was probably the odd duck in school; likely bullied about his strange countenance. Because he did have a strange look about him; not his face, no, his face was perfect in every way. He was likely teased for his cab-door ears that almost stuck out past the point of his unruly curls, and the odd way he looked at things, and people; like he was analyzing everything. Because he was. I already knew that Will Graham was an extremely intelligent young boy; and I'd only ever heard him say one word.

"Now then. Before we start, Will, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Hannibal."

"But…" Will sounded very quiet at first. "My mother said your name was Doctor Lecter."

"Well that is my official title, yes. Lecter is my surname, and I am a doctor. But you can call me Hannibal if you want, since I call you Will."

"I see. I think I'll call you Doctor." The child was obviously analyzing my words, surmising each and every possible meaning and inference and calculating a prediction as to what would happen to him next. It was all a learned survival tactic; one that I was extremely disheartened to see in a child so young. Children his age didn't need to worry about survival; or at least, they _shouldn't_ have to.

"You sound weird." He said bluntly, and innocently. "My Aunt Chrissie sounds weird too, but not in the same way. She is from England. Where are you from?"

"You are very keen, Will. I am from Lithuania. It is close to Poland."

"I _know_ where Lithuania is." Will huffed dramatically.

I gave the little brat (although cute and genuinely smart brat) a placating smile. "Why don't you have a seat and we'll begin?"

The child clenched his fists where he stood, and I realized that he was shifting his weight from foot-to-foot out of discomfort. I chided myself for not realizing earlier.

"Are you in any pain, Will?"

"N-n-no…"

"Discomfort, then? Not quite pain, but something doesn't feel right?"

He nodded, then.

"Alright then. Why don't you take off your clothes and I'll have a look at you."

"It's my ass, Doctor." The crass word hit my ears rather unexpectedly and I dare say I almost jumped.

"You're ass?" I repeated without thinking, although immediately after it left my lips I began to understand. All of the pieces were coming together now…

"Yes. I put something inside my ass and now I can't get it out; it's stuck."

"Well alright then. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Young men like you-"

"I'm not embarrassed."

Surprisingly, I believed him. He did not bear any of the characteristics of an embarrassed child. In fact, if anything he was more embarrassed about his _mother's_ embarrassed behavior earlier, than he was telling me the words, _"It's my ass, Doctor."_

"I just need it _out_."

"Well alright then. We'll see what we can do, hm? Take off your clothes, and put on this gown."

He obeyed, without any further comment, for which I was relieved. This was already turning out to be one of my most interesting cases I've ever encountered. Will Graham was a fascinating creature, to be sure.

I tried not to preemptively rake my eyes over the scrawny, pale body as he undressed and donned the small gown that hardly covered anything. He was so petite I gave him the toddler size, and it was only a slight bit too small, as medical gowns go.

"Good. Now step up onto the exam table if you can. Get on your hands and knees, facing away from me."

The child's movements were unwavering, obedient, and professional. I dare say this nine year-old child was being more professional than I. And on that note, I didn't even know officially how old he was. I'd left his information sheet outside with his mother…

Damn this retirement. I'd really gotten out of practice.

Will was perched on his hands and knees on the exam cushion, and the gown left his buttocks hanging out for me to inspect. Initially, I didn't see anything, which was a bad sign. If something was stuck deep inside, it was going to be tough to get out.

I snapped on a pair of tight vinyl gloves and pulled a tube of the thick pasty lubricant out of a drawer and put a hefty amount on my right index finger.

"Alright, this may feel a little strange, but I will be careful. I need you to relax."

I felt unnecessarily apprehensive, for some unknown reason, as I pressed my lubricated, gloved finger into the boy's small orifice. The outer sphincter felt normal; in-tact. And I couldn't see any sign of major tearing. I took my pen light from my lab coat pocket and shone it on the muscle in question. I spotted a small, incredibly minor tear in one of the sphincter's ridges, but it was superficial, and not even bleeding.

I put the penlight away and let my finger sink deeper inside the boy. A low moan escaped my patient, and I felt him move a little, out of pain, discomfort, or any number or reasons. I ignored the noise since it was not loud enough to be a serious interjection.

I put my entire index finger inside the rectum and did not feel anything foreign or unusual. I reluctantly added lubricant to my middle finger as well and carefully slid that one in alongside the first.

"Ohhhhhhhh….." I heard Will gasp.

It occurred to me then that the boy was getting _pleasure_ from my ministrations. I felt stupid for not realizing it from the first moan earlier. I prayed to the God I did not believe in that the child did not just make up a story about having something stuck inside his ass just to get fingered by his doctor. That would have truly been a dirty trick.

"I'm sorry if this is making you _uncomfortable_." I effectively feigned innocence.

"Feels kinda good, actually." He said honestly.

"Well I'm not feeling anything unusual in here, Will." I drew my fingers out and immediately peeled off my glove and disposed of it, and then immediately re-gloved with a fresh one out of habit.

"It's…. _really_ stuck. I swear to God I'm not making this up."

"Perhaps it I knew what _it_ was, I could-"

"A flashlight."

"Come again?"

"You heard me." The child said petulantly. "A flashlight. A medium sized, LED push-button flashlight. It's really stuck in there. I… haven't gone to the bathroom for three days."

My eyebrows were already quite raised, but they rose even higher when I realized that the child did have a slight pouch look to his lower gut; a sure sign of severe constipation.

"If that is the case, I'm going to have to use a different tool to find it, Will. Please lay on your back and put your knees to your chest.

Will complied and I tried not to realize just how erotic this situation was. The entire time my dick was already 100% in tune with just how sultry and sexy this child behaved. He simply exuded prowess and confidence, and he hadn't even officially reached puberty yet.

I grabbed a plastic, disposable speculum from my cabinet and covered it with a more watery lubricant so that it would slide inside easier.

A speculum may have looked small and unassuming in my large hands, but when compared to such a tiny little hole, it looked like an instrument of torture.

"This may feel uncomfortable, I want you to tell me if you need me to stop."

I held my breath, not really knowing what was to come from this. Was the child lying about the flashlight? Would I be able to retrieve it if he _wasn't_ lying? Would he need surgery?

Also, on a side note, I was immensely aroused by the fact that Will was enjoying the poking and prodding; kinky little bastard.

I put another big glob of water-based lubricant on the speculum and I eased the tip into the tight channel. I watched in awe as his tiny muscles seemed to suck it right in, as if it were hungry for more. I pushed further, and I heard Will moan again. His penis was flaccid, but I wondered if at his age he'd even experienced an erection. I was certain that if he was physically capable of it, he would have already been hard and leaking precum at this point.

Now the speculum was about halfway in, and it was already further than my fingers could reach. I pushed a tiny bit further, and I felt Will jerk.

"Ssshhhh.." I soothed. "I need you to hold still, Will."

"Feels good."

I nearly rolled my eyes at my own hesitation; this kid put a flashlight in his ass, he could handle a speculum. I pushed the device all the way inside in one quick motion, and held it firmly in place as I felt him bear down against it, as if he was trying to expel it.

"More…." He requested in a whine.

"That's all of it, Will. Now you're going to hear a couple of loud clicks, alright? Don't be alarmed, it's just the device opening you so I can see inside."

"O-o-okay." His voice was stuttering, and I could tell that this kid may very well have a dry orgasm right here on my exam table.

"Alright. Here it comes." I pulled the cheap, flimsy plastic handle and it gave a loud click as the two plastic 'blades' made a first attempt to pry open the impossibly tiny channel. I clicked it two more times, and the ring of muscle finally opened enough that I might be able to get a small camera scope inside, but there was no way that I would be able to inspect inside on my own. I had used a speculum on women countless times, for wellness exams or pap smears, but the plan to use it on a child's tight anal walls was much better suited in theory or fantasy than in real-life practical application.

The tiny gap got a little bigger as the ring of muscles adjusted and relaxed, and I got the camera scope out of my drawer and turned it on. Sure, I didn't actually need a speculum still in place in order for the scope to work, but if this kid wanted kinky, goddamn it he was going to get it.

The scope was a long piece of flexible wire with a small camera at the tip and a light to illuminate dark orifices. On the hand-held piece there was a small screen so that I could see what was going on inside. I don't know why I didn't think of this in the first place.

I turned the camera on and gently slid the long, thin probe into Will's unsuspecting passage.

"Ohhh…. Doctor… Mmmm…" Will writhed minutely on the table as he hummed, and I could tell he wanted to let go of his legs so he could handle a different part of the body, but I didn't let him.

"Please hold still, Will." I watched the camera monitor as the probe made its way through Will's tiny rectum. It didn't take long to find what Will was talking about. Sure enough, the probe light reflected off of the convex lens of a flashlight, forcefully wedged in the crooked duodenum between the rectum and the sigmoid colon. I felt relieved to find it, but at the same time I felt the gravity of the situation sink in. The flashlight looked big, compared to the normal diameter of the rectal walls. It was stretching him open on the inside, and blocking the passing of waste. If this issue was not resolved soon, a problem like this could be fatal.

"Well I see it. It is quite big. I'm curious as to how you got it in there…"

"Lots of lotion. It felt good at the time…."

"Mmmhhmmm. I see. Well I am going to need another tool to retrieve it. Are you alright holding your legs like that for a bit longer?" I tried not to get even a small measure of satisfaction from Will's uncomfortable position, stuck holding his thighs to his chest like that.

I grabbed a very long pair of forceps from the bottom drawer and I braced myself for the fact that I would need to open the speculum even wider. The child would no doubt be alright with it. In fact, I just might inadvertently bring him to orgasm, just from my efforts to help him out of this predicament.

I readied the forceps, and balanced the camera on my knee while opening the speculum two more notches. Finally, I could actually see inside the small rectum. And I even saw a little bit of light coming from the end of the camera probe.

"I need you to bear down, Will. As best as you can. Pretend you are going to the bathroom."

"I-I-I can't." I realized that he'd begun to sweat profusely and his slim little thighs were quivering.

"You can. You've done it a thousand times. Just think about going to the bathroom; the muscle memory is there. Just try, for me."

Will screwed his eyes shut tight and I could tell he was trying.

"Good. Now rest. Okay, try it again."

After the third or fourth attempt, I finally saw the flashlight budge into view just the tiniest bit. But it was enough. I carefully pushed the long forceps inside and clamped it around the rim of the flashlight lens. I held onto the forceps with a death grip, determined not the let the object slip away. The camera slid out and I let gravity take care of it. I knew the speculum would likely be coming out in a non-graceful fashion as well. But I focused all of my attention on keeping a hold of the curvy-edged flashlight as I tugged in one swift, strong motion outwards.

The flashlight, much to my relief, cooperated with my maneuver and actually began to come out. I quickly released the tension on the speculum and it too slid out of Will's anus and clattered onto the floor for me to take care of later. At the moment, all I could think about was getting the elusive object out of my patient. And, admittedly, I was also thinking about the absolutely lovely moans coming from the boy who was at my mercy.

"D-d-doctor!" Will cried out suddenly as his little body violently jerked and twitched just as the flashlight was retrieved from his bowels.

A drop of sweat stung my eyes and I wiped my soaked forehead with my sleeve. I watched in awe as the aftershocks of a dry orgasm rippled through the little boy. Oh how I wished I could have joined in, and spilled my release inside that perfect little hole that I'd just spend the better part of an hour exploring.

But I could never do a thing like that. Will was hardly old enough to consent; not just in the eyes of the law, but from a psychological standpoint. Little boys didn't know how to comprehend adult concepts like sex, because they didn't need to.

I just needed to keep my hands to myself.


	2. Flooded

The moment Will Graham was freed from his burden he bolted upright on the exam table. His cheeks were flushed from the intensity of his orgasm, and he seemed a little short of breath.

"Th-th-thank you." He sputtered, trying to get his bearings again. He looked a little unsteady.

I tossed the dirty flashlight into the trash, and dealt with of all of the other used equipment before removing my gloves.

"You are very welcome, Will. Now please, step into the lavatory just there. Constipation is no light matter, and I'd like to ensure that everything is in working order."

Will looked over his shoulder before shutting the lavatory door, as if he was making sure I wasn't following him inside. It was an exceedingly small bathroom; only big enough for a toilet and a sink. It would have hardly been appropriate or needed for me to accompany him inside. But it made me wonder if perhaps the child looked over his shoulder because he _wanted_ me to join him. I shook my head to get rid of that thought. There was no way a nine year old boy like him wanted someone in the room during a bowel movement.

But then again, Will _was_ quite the curious little boy.

A few minutes later Will reemerged, looking frustrated.

"I can't do it. I tried and tried but it's all stuck inside me."

"That is quite alright." I tried not to looked pleased by the new development. This meant I got to spend more time getting better acquainted with this young nymph.

"I have a treatment that will solve the problem. Please, hop back up here; hands and knees, as before."

Will obeyed, again, almost coming across as eager. I could have sworn that he wiggled his backside when he got into position.

I looked on with lust as the stretched, glistening hole flexed and relaxed rather erratically; likely reacting to the cold draft coming in through the old window.

I readied my unused, neglected equipment and swallowed down the feeling of nervousness. I had to take care not to let Will catch on to my apprehension; he seemed the keen type. What he needed was a good, strong doctor to solve all of his problems; take away the discomfort without doubt or a hint of a shaky hand.

I could be that for him. I wanted so badly to be that for him.

I filled the rubber enema bag with warm tap water and I quickly went about hooking up the proper tubing.

"Now this will feel strange, but I can promise you that it will help."

"Is it an enema?" Will asked without even looking.

"Yes. Have you had one before?"

"No, but I've read about it in a book. I know what it does; you don't have to talk to me like a child."

I smirked a little bit, musing just how much bravado this boy had. Here he was, on his hands and knees, bottom bare and on display, while I was preparing to put two pints of water into an ass I was just rooting around in just a few minutes ago, and yet he seemed to be in a stronger state of mind than I.

I was tempted to tell him what I was thinking; that he was amazing; remarkably mature for his age; _anything._ But I could not. _I_ was supposed to be the experienced professional here, not him.

"Alright, it's ready now. I want you to put your face to the cushion and slope your back as much as you can. Yes, there you go. You're doing very well."

My cock was absolutely weeping at the sight of this tiny, bony child sticking his ass in the air for me to have my way with. If only I could _actually_ have my way with it…

I lubricated the enema nozzle much more than necessary and it slipped inside Will with ease. It was pushed further in and soon the small stopper cuff was inside the tight ring as well. I watched every single movement Will made as I inflated the cuff more and more, until he was groaning again. He gasped at the micro-movements the cuff made inside of him as I unintentionally jostled the tubing, trying to prepare it for the main event.

I found my long-forgotten telescoping IV pole on the side of the exam table, and felt grateful that I remembered its existence. It was far more professional and clinical to hang the enema bag than to hold it. Once the bag was hung up, without warning I removed the clamp from the clear tubing, watching with anticipation as the warm water took its gravitational journey down, and inside my sweet, tiny patient's awaiting channel.

"Ohhh…." Will jerked, almost as if he was trying to get away for a moment, but he settled back down again, assumedly once he'd grown more accustomed to the peculiar sensation.

"Are you feeling alright?" I pried, still sounding clinical and as innocent as ever.

"Yes… It… feels weird but… still kind of good."

"You find pleasure in putting things inside your bottom?" I already knew the answer to that question. I simply couldn't resist the temptation to hear it from his sweet, innocent mouth.

"Yes, I love putting things inside me. I like to feel full."

The boy's blunt honesty was so erotic it nearly put me over the edge already. I was tempted to set my cock free from its uncomfortable confines, but I couldn't risk the chance of the child hearing me unzip the fly.

"What led you to that discovery?" My psychiatrist side was coming out to play, and since the boy was not looking, I palmed my raging hard-on through my slacks.

"I watched some pornography. I found it fascinating and I had to try it for myself…. Doctor, I believe the bag is empty now."

The boy was right; I'd gotten distracted by my arousal and the desire to fill this boy with much more than just an enema …

I detached the bag from the tubing, and that was when an idea struck me.

"I think a situation such as yours requires another dose. It will only take a few minutes more."

I hid my sadistic glee well, as I filled the rubber bag with more warm water.

"Here you go. Now just relax..." I slid my gloved hand up and down his left thigh, in an effort to come across as soothing, but really in an effort to arouse.

As if my little boy could get any more aroused. He was already hyper-sensitive to every little movement, poke, or prod; every brush of fabric or vinyl against his fair-haired skin. He almost appeared to be hairless; his body hair was so light, save for the dark mop atop his head, and the stark eyebrows that lined his forehead.

The second enema went in much more slowly, and at the halfway point, it came to a stop. My little Will was positively squirming, trying so hard to be good and hold still, but at the same time I was sure he felt full to bursting.

I didn't warn him before I manually squeezed the bag, forcing the rest of the water down the tube and into his flooded guts.

"Ohhhh…" He moaned loudly as the last of the fluid squirted inside.

I got rather bold, in my next move, as I reached around his hips so I could massage his sore belly. I heard the water sloshing around inside, and I could almost feel the hard, dehydrated lumps of waste that were obstructing his large intestine. I let the water do its magic, as I gently worked the tender stomach with my skilled, sure hands. I reveled in the beautiful, somewhat pained moans coming from Will's mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm so full… It feels like I'm going to pop."

"I assure you, you will be fine. Only a few more minutes and I will allow you to relieve yourself."

I looked on with awe and pride as Will took the treatment like a champion; hardly a single sign of weakness. Someone twice his age would have been in tears over the whole situation, but not Will. He was courageous, and quite possibly getting off on the discomfort. Sometimes it was hard to tell, since he was not yet able to get an erection. But there were other hints. His toes curled when he was getting particularly riled up.

The back of my hand 'accidentally' brushed against his small, dangling penis while I continued to massage his abdomen. The action repeatedly brought little moans from the boy and I peeked to see his toes scrunching in on themselves, just as I thought they would.

I wondered just how much could I do to my precious little Will before he knew I had an ulterior, sexual motive.

I decided not to push it too far this time. I would most certainly be seeing this boy again. If not for another flashlight incident, it would be due to the recommendation I would soon make to his mother that I see him in my psychiatry office once a week.

"Alright, Will. You've been very brave. You may go relieve yourself. Don't flush however, I need to see how much you've dispelled, once you're finished."

I tried not to smile as I deflated the enema's stopper and watched the little bit of water leak out along with it. Oh, how I wished I could watch him empty himself. It was a sick fantasy, I knew. I didn't care about the waste, or the dispelling process itself, but really it was more Will's _reaction_ that I craved. I wanted to embarrass him; to humiliate him just a little; not irreparably so.

But I currently had no legitimate medical reason to watch Will evacuate his bowels, so I let him go alone.

I wish I could say that I fought the temptation to put my ear to the door. But I didn't.

I could hear the sound of water squirting in an erratic pattern, and a slight, high pitch whine coming from Will's perfect lips. I heard the plip-plopping noise that indicated that my treatment had worked. Once the noises stopped I quickly stood away from the door so I didn't risk getting caught eavesdropping.

Will washed his hands, and afterwards he opened the door.

I took a quick, clinical glance at the waste sitting in the toilet bowl and flushed it, determined not to make a big deal out of all of it.

"I am very glad to see the treatment worked."

"Yeah. I feel much better, Doctor. Thanks."

"Well I hope you've learned a lesson. You need to be more careful next time."

Will bit his lip and knit his eyebrows together.

"You're… the first adult I've ever talked to who didn't make my habits seem shameful. My mother… I'm pretty sure she's ready to disown me, and my father took up drinking again, because of me. The other doctor I used to go to wanted to put me in an institution."

"I'm not aware of your past history with this… _habit_ , as you called it, but at face-value I see nothing at all wrong with wanting pleasure, or release. My only wish is for you to do it in a safe and healthy manner. I am a _doctor_ , after all."

"Oh. Okay."

He quickly put his clothes back on and I took the thin gown from him when he was done.

"Is there anything else you need or are you ready to return home?"

Will shrugged, his dark curly mop moving with his shoulders.

"Well then, I'll let you go."

I moved to open the door, but the moment my hand touched the knob I saw Will open his mouth to speak.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Could I… come back, sometime?"

"You mean you would like another appointment? A check-up, perhaps?"

"Yeah I guess. And… I saw on the sign outside that you're a psychiatrist too, so… would it be alright if I came back for that? You know... psychiatrist stuff?"

Unable to help the chuckle that escaped unbidden, I quickly covered it with a fake cough.

"Yes, yes of course. I do offer therapy as well. I'll speak with your mother about coming in weekly; is that agreeable to you?"

Will nodded, and seeing our little arrangement had been made, I opened the door, thereby concluding our appointment.

Mrs. Graham seemed a little more tense by the time we showed our faces again. We had, after all, left her to sit there for about an hour and a half.

I took the information sheet and clipboard from her, and she sat down the abused AARP magazine she'd been poring over out of sheer boredom.

"I believe the chief complaint has been resolved, Mrs. Graham." I stated with utmost professionalism.

"Oh thank God." She sighed, and looked a little less stressed, but more embarrassed than ever.

"I believe young Will here would benefit from therapy. How does Friday afternoons sound to you?"

"Oh! Well I-"

"If it's money you're worried about, Mrs. Graham, I assure you, I am most affordable." I pretended, of course, to be stupid and unaware of the fact that the Graham family clearly had money.

"It's _not_ money. It's just that… we're very busy people, you see. And we travel a lot. I suppose I will talk to my husband and see if the _nanny_ could bring him here."

Will rolled his eyes upon the mention of the nanny; he obviously did not care for them.

"Very well. I have your contact information on the forms, so, I have all I need. Have a lovely day."

A paternal instinct that felt a lot like concern hijacked the initial amusement I felt as I watched Will's mother take him by the arm and bustle him to their car.

The woman was obviously addicted to the power she held over her son, and Will's deviancy only made her feel as though she had somehow failed in her duties to raise a 'proper boy.' It would take a miracle to get her to change; I could only hope that therapy with Will may help to undo some of the damage done.

I kept watching out the window, inconspicuously and out of sight, and I realized that someone had been waiting inside that car in the drive, all along. Mrs. Graham got into the passenger seat before the car drove off. I muttered a little to myself.

"Some people have too much damn money."


	3. Seduced

The erotic encounter with the sultry, tempting Will Graham had me aching for release. I was hardly the type to simply jerk off to get it over with. At the age of forty, erections were typically a once-or-twice-a-day occurrence; not to be wasted on a quick frot in the shower (although, occasionally I did just that, when an exceptionally long dry spell in my sex life occurred.)

But tonight I craved something much more… _interactive_.

As I drove down Hyrum Avenue, I realized that the night's pickings were slim. This was the gay prostitute's curb, but all I saw were two middle aged men who stood chatting, and smoking weed. Although I hardly condemned the occasional recreational use of cannabis, the smell would never make it out of my house. And I, Hannibal Lecter, had a very keen sense of smell; a sense that was very much connected to my arousal. If a man didn't smell especially good, we wouldn't get very far, sexually.

And besides, my tastes overall ran a little… _younger_.

 **...XoXoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXoXo...**

"You may set your things wherever; please, make yourself at home."

I said to the pretty young thing I picked up from the bar a few miles from my home. His pretty face drew me to him in the first place. I knew not to expect much in the 'engaging conversation' area, unless I attempted to chat about the latest films or the science fiction convention currently taking place in the next city over.

"Thanks. Nice place you got here..."

"I thank you for the compliment. I know it's not very modern, but I got used to a certain way of living. I like to keep my habits." I smirked, knowing that my guest had no idea what all was included in my _'habits.'_

"Well I think the décor is lovely; very…Victorian; like the house." He grasped at straws, clearly trying to adapt his mode of conversation towards my finer tastes. It was considerate, but not at all necessary. After all, I didn't bring him here to get acquainted…

"Do you prefer red or white?" I called out as soon as I entered my kitchen. The guest stayed in the living room.

"Wine? Oh, neither. I can't stand the stuff; _any_ alcohol, really."

I returned to the living room empty handed, and a little disappointed, but hiding it well.

"You don't like alcohol? Then why did I meet you at a bar?" I already knew the answer to that question, but this particular young man required droll, predictable conversation to get him warmed up to the main event.

"I go to bars to meet handsome daddies like you." The young man, who I was guessing had a name like Thomas or Eric, something very common, stepped into my personal space and ran his hand up my chest, in an overt attempt to excite me. In the arousal department, I was feeling a little lukewarm; and in the cognitive, intelligence engagement aspect, currently just above freezing.

"Do you find it exciting to call me daddy?"

"Yessss. Do you like it? Daddy?"He turned his back to me and put his arm around the back of my head. His slim bottom rubbed against my crotch region and I heard him gasp.

"I am not adverse to it." I said honestly.

He whirled around again, and his gracefulness made me suspect he had a background in dance. "Then why don't you show me your bedroom, daddy? You can show me your tie collection and maybe use it on me."

I almost called off this entire thing right then. I was hardly getting into this. This young man was beautiful, no doubt. He was clean shaven, very skinny, and he wore just the right amount of mascara and eyeliner to be complimenting and attractive instead of gaudy.

But he just wasn't doing it for me.

Oh well. I was far too tired to go out and try to find someone else to have sexual relations with. The cat-and-mouse game in a bar was fun, but it was rare I found someone close to matching my intellect anyway. At the risk of sounding narcissistic, all too often I took home a pretty young man with daddy issues and cheap perfume, whose IQ totaled to half my own.

I effectively shut up the horny male with a kiss. It was hungry, predatory, and it made him quake like a dead leaf in the wind. My tongue dominated his, and soon he became smooth putty in my hands.

He broke rank when he palmed my half-hard cock through my trousers. It was getting a little firmer, under his ministrations, and it snaked through my right pant leg where there was more room to grow.

My temporary partner groaned lustily, obviously turned on by the increasing size of my cock.

I broke the kiss and murmured against his lips. "You're a needy little boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I need daddy's cock."

"Well don't let me stop you." I nibbled his lip just before pulling away completely, indicating to him what I wanted.

He went to his knees immediately. Bony knees creaked against the hard wood floor, and I watched with slight amusement as the boy unzipped my fly. The first time a man gets confronted with the sheer size of my erection was always the best reaction to watch.

"Oh, fuck. Daddy you're so big."

I tried to ignore the overuse of the nickname, and simply took in the jealous and yet trepid expression in the young man's eyes.

He attempted to take my cock into his mouth, starting enthusiastically, but then slowing down when he realized it was almost a pointless endeavor. He could barely fit my girth in his mouth, let alone the length. He sucked on the first couple inches of my cock, which felt serviceable; good, but not spectacular. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but the unbalanced enthusiasm-to-skill ratio began to cause my erection to wane.

He caught on, and he stood up, taking a long, erotic kiss from my gracious mouth.

"To the bedroom?" I normally play with my food a bit longer, but at this juncture I wanted to get it over with.

"Lead the way…"

 **...XoXoXoXoXo...**

Inside the bedroom we kissed, which I had to admit the boy _did_ know how to do that. It helped my erection to come back full force. I tore at his clothes and eventually got him stripped down to his underwear. He was out of breath, and flushed a bright red. He lay back, propping himself on his hands on the bed and watched with lust as I stripped slowly. I made sure not to rip any of my buttons, or to handle the clothes too roughly. I wore an ensemble hand-made in three different countries; it would have been an utter waste to tear any of it.

The boy on my bed enjoyed the show I gave him, and surprisingly he couldn't stop staring at my layer of grey chest hair. It was a sign of aging, and most of my sex partners looked past it and focused on other features. But he stared straight at it, as if it was the hottest thing he'd seen all year.

"You like this?" I smoothed my hand through the curls. This was the first interesting thing I'd found out about this man, I was going to at least inquire.

"Yesss…. It's so hot. You're like a sexy teddy bear."

I chuckled a little at that comment, and I all but pounced onto the bed, positioning myself perfectly above him. I devoured his mouth and put my hand on the erection tenting his underwear. He was smaller than average but that hardly mattered; if anything I enjoyed a tiny cock; it was so easy to turn them into a puddle under my experienced mouth and hands. And that was what I enjoyed most about fellatio. I loved to turn young men into hot, groaning messes, bringing them to the edge and then backing them away from it over and over until I had them positively begging to be set free from the torture.

I slid down his scrawny form and tugged the underwear down in one swift pull. His little cock stood valiantly straight up in the air, and I took it all into my mouth easily. I had enough room to lave his smooth, waxed scrotum with my tongue while his penis was still in my mouth. This was a trick all of them loved.

The glamorous young man twitched and moaned a different tone each and every time I did something new; licking, suckling, kiss here and there; each time never allowing him completion. A half an hour passed by, just like this. His moans became high pitch, repetitive whines; like a bitch in heat.

I stopped all of my efforts, then, knowing that I'd accomplished my task. I crawled back up to him and knew that I could tell him to do anything. I had him so desperate for his trip to ecstasy that I could have asked him to murder, and he would have done it.

Pity that I had other plans for him.

"Spread your legs."

The boy whined and nodded helplessly, immediately obeying my command. His thighs splayed as far as he could, which was impressively wide. My surmising about his background in dance was quite likely a correct one.

I leaned over to my bedside table and rooted through the drawer for the necessary items: a condom, some lube, and a special treat I would save for last; that, I put on top of the table. My current bed mate's pupils were too dilated with lust for him to see much of anything. What is it that they say, _"Hidden in plain sight?"_

Feeling that this good boy had earned a small mercy, I gripped his cock and jerked it roughly, almost in the same manner that one would milk a cow. He enjoyed the rough treatment, and he was already just three more tugs away from an orgasm.

"Come." I ordered suddenly, and he did.

"Aaaah!" He cried out as he stiffened stalk still in his release. I watched as the white streaks stained his chest and my expensive comforter. It was hardly the last thing that was going to stain it…

I rolled the condom on quickly and covered it generously with lubricant.

"You're going to take my cock, now." I commanded in a growl.

His eyes rolled back in his head at the mere thought of taking me with no preparation. He was clearly into the idea.

"Yes, daddy, please fuck me." He was still out of breath from his intense climax.

"Don't you worry. Daddy will fuck you." I responded absent mindedly, since my brain was busy thinking of a way to penetrate him with the least amount of harm to myself. Contrary to popular belief, shoving inside an extremely tight, and/or dry channel is actually painful to the one doing the penetrating; the condom stretches too tight around the penis's head and it can actually cause bruising or abrasions.

I decided to turn him over into the doggy-style position, even though I really wanted to see his face when he… well when _I_ was _finished_ with him.

"Yesss…." I heard him groan once I flipped him easily into the optimal position. This was clearly his preferred stance. It was not a surprise, in the slightest.

I lined up and brutally shoved inside his tight ass in one thrust.

He screamed _beautifully_ for me. Clearly, his lust-drunk state of mind made him forget just how big I was, and it made him think that taking all of me without prep was a good idea. It was not, as I felt a bit of muscle give way, possible tearing part of him open as I set an unforgiving pace, thrusting my hard cock in and out of his warm channel.

"Oh _God_!" He screamed louder when I felt that something had most certainly torn this time, and I looked down to see blood dripping out of him and around my cock.

I pressed his face fully to the mattress, not allowing much room for him to breathe. But that was sort of the point.

He struggled pathetically, and I could feel his weakened and torn muscles inside his ass try to push me out; to expel me like so much waste.

His chest heaved, begging for fresh air, and eventually I let up on my hold, letting him breathe in some oxygen; possibly for the last time.

"S-s-Stop!" He screamed much louder than I thought him capable. It was an awfully good thing I put some sound-proofing in the walls the previous year.

"Oh my dear, I will stop once I am finished with you."

I kissed his sweaty neck, and licked the saltiness from my lips. Oh, how I loved the taste of terror. My hips drove constantly, like a jackhammer, never losing the rhythm I set; it was like I was on autopilot while I reveled in the deep, guttural screams of my nameless canvas. This was my art.

Blood began to coat my balls, and my thighs. My eyes closed for a brief second as I savored the moment; the feeling of being drenched in the sticky blood of the sweet little dancer who called me daddy. I would remember him, just as I remembered all the others.

I opened my eyes just in time, as I realized he'd found the little _present_ I left on the bedside table.

His sweaty hand gripped the scalpel and he was gearing up to stab me with it. The angle was all wrong for him, and just right for me. I gripped his wrist and twisted it in an unnatural position, thereby forcing his hand to drop the knife. My quick reflexes kicked in and I caught it by the handle.

I shoved the young man's head back into the bedspread and purred in his ear,

"I see you spoiled the surprise. Naughty boy…"

I felt myself approaching climax. The obscene, slick noises coming from repeatedly thrusting into his torn hole brought me to skyscraping heights of arousal.

As the grand finale came close, so did my partner's end.

I gripped the scalpel and jabbed right where the boy's carotid pulse hammered away like a jackrabbit. In my aroused haze I must have also cut into the boy's trachea, because his screams were immediately replaced by a deep gurgling. The red fountain of blood spurting from his neck brought me closer still. I placed my mouth over the deep wound and let the liquid flow into my mouth. Normally, blood was the most appealing to me in the form of a rare steak. But sucking it straight from the pump was more erotic in nature, than tasty. My cock was nearly numb with pleasure, and I felt my orgasm just about to crest.

I listened to the very last gurgle of blood bubbling in the boy's lungs before it all stopped. He had no more room in his lungs to breathe; he was gone; blood still flowed from his wound but it too, was coming to a stop. And that's when I came.

I saw stars behind my eyes as I ejaculated, wishing I hadn't bothered with a condom but at the same time loving the high. The high I got from taking a life during sex; climaxing just as the living essence slips from his mortal carcass; it was the best kind of thrill one could get.

I came down from my high slowly. I took my time. I bit into the soft, unmoving flesh and took a chunk out with my sharp teeth. I chewed on the slippery, rubbery skin like one would chew a wad of gum; savoring the feel between my teeth and the coppery aftertaste it left on my tongue.

I looked at the beautiful mess the blood made all over the bed, the floor, my lamp and bedside table, and even my walls. It would eventually need to be cleaned up, but for now, I waded in it; bathed in the warm, sticky blood, covering myself with it and then licking it off my fingers.

Standing up, I was careful not to slip in the puddle of blood, but instead stood in it, reveling in the way the coagulating liquid felt between my toes. The whole scene was beautiful; perfect.

This beautiful, deceased man was my canvas; his murder was my art; and it was perfect;

Because _this_ was my design.

 **...XoXoXoXoXo...**

One reason I took to skinny boys was I that I could easily carry their dead body. Sure, there is the option of cutting them up first, but for me personally there was just something special about taking them in my arms and carrying them to my basement. It felt respectful, and caretaking in some way; like bringing a sleeping child to his bed; but in this case, a dead man to the butcher's block.

He lay limp in my arms, exsanguinated and drowned in his own blood. In my nearly perfect-recall memory I could still hear the beautiful gurgling sound while his lungs filled with warm blood.

My basement still smelled like cleaning solution and lemons from the last time I scrubbed everything immaculately clean; both a forensic counter-measure and a good housekeeping habit in general.

I lay the nameless, naked body on my stainless steel table and turned the overhead light on. I examined the large, gaping wound in his neck and appreciated the sheared, blown-out look of the severed carotid artery. The lifeless, empty look in the young man's eyes was already enough to make all the clean-up worth it.

I gathered my necessary tools, the bone saw, the scalpel, stainless steel pans for the unusable intestines, and of course, food storage containers.

For my refrigerator.

 **...XoXoXoXoXo...**

Once the body was properly divvied up into the proper categories, steak, roast, ground meat, sausage, filet, and solid organs, I went about disposing of the unusable parts; the intestines, some skin, and the bones.

I had numerous dumping sites on the outskirts of the city, where I would dig a hole, bury the remnants and add about fifty pounds of powdered lye and liquid drain cleaner, to expedite the decomposition process as well as mask the smell; wouldn't want any wild animals undoing all my hard work.

At this time of night, it motivated me to think about all the delectable meals I would make from the meat I'd just procured.

As I cleaned up the last of the meat, realizing that I would still need to clean up the blood from my bedroom before I could go to bed, I thought about all the wonderful meals I could make out of the dancer's gorgeous, strong thighs and calf muscles.

Suddenly, a strange thought occurred to me that had literally never before entered my disturbed mind:

This masterpiece would make a lovely meal to share with my beautiful, perfect boy, Will Graham.


	4. Spontaneous

I'd never shared a cannibalistic meal with anyone before. The idea never occurred to me. Dinner parties I hosted, though few and far between, always consisted of dishes made from animal meat. It made no sense to waste perfectly good, erotic reminiscence on a group of people I cared little for. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, at home alone was the usual way I enjoyed my spoils. It made me curious as to why I suddenly had the idea to share with Will Graham. He was likely not as refined, taste wise, as the men and women who attended my dinner parties. All the hard work put into it may go unappreciated. He was only nine years old; he had no idea about the effort required to make sausage from scratch, or a roast, marinated for a week in blood and spices and then slow cooked for eighteen hours.

I decided to mull it over some more; besides, I had plenty of time before our tentative appointment on Friday afternoon.

I made contact with Mrs. Graham two days after the initial meeting, and she agreed to let the family driver and the nanny, escort Will to and from his appointments. That meant I had two days more to prepare. I had so many ideas in my head, but most of them were entirely illegal and altogether inappropriate for a psychiatrist to do with or to his patient, let alone a child.

But I knew I'd think of something. I had a knack for finding just the right thing to do in-the-moment, despite my desire to do something much more drastic.

The rest of the days leading up to Friday were tame, at best. Each day I saw several patients in my medical clinic, and set up more appointments for the near future. The appointments were average and mundane. Nothing remotely interesting happened for four days.

But then it was Friday. And I finally had a plan.

 **...XoXoXoXoXoXo...**

Will Graham arrived on my doorstep at four o'clock pm sharp, well dressed and looking ready to conquer the world. A young woman stood behind him, and I assumed it was the nanny.

"Will, it is good to see you. You're right on time, come on in." I held the door open for my patient, and all but ignored the nanny.

"I'll be back later, Will." The woman looked resentful about being snubbed, and didn't react well when Will ignored her and walked right into my waiting room without a word.

She turned and stomped off, and she was almost to the curb when I decided I should clarify something with her.

"We should be finished in three hours. The first appointment is always lengthy." I called out in my most professional manner.

She spun around on her heel to face me, looking quite impertinent.

"Three hours? I don't want him to miss dinner."

"Please do not trouble yourself. He is in good hands, and I assure you, I am an excellent cook."

The woman crunched her face, clearly thinking about how odd it was for a doctor to feed his patient dinner, but she quickly righted her expression and nodded. She likely reasoned that she didn't get paid to criticize the psychiatrist, just to do the job asked of her.

For that, I was grateful.

Once the nanny was gone, I turned to Will and closed the door.

"Right. Now that we've gotten rid of her, we may finally get down to business."

Will looked a little confused himself.

"Are you really making dinner for me?"

"Does that bother you?"

Will shrugged.

"Do you make dinner for all of your patients?"

"Not at all. In fact you're the first patient I've ever made a meal for. It makes you special. Here, let's talk more in my office."

I led Will into my psychiatry office, which looked much more like a library or a study; much homier than the white-walled clinic the next room over.

"This is my office, where we can talk about whatever you want. Absolutely everything you say is kept completely confidential. I would never tell another soul anything that goes on in here, verbal or otherwise."

"That means… things I say or do are just between me and you…. Forever?"

"Forever."

Will nodded, letting the information sink in a little bit. He sat down on the love seat sofa, as many of my patients did. Although it wasn't a typical Freudian chaise longue, it certainly helped my patients relax and open up emotionally.

I took a seat in front of my desk, and not behind it, sitting opposite Will in an effort to come across more personable; less formal. Also, so I could sit closer to the boy; obviously.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Will?" I absolutely adored the way the little boy sat in the sofa, calculating and analyzing the situation, thinking of all the possible outcomes to every possible action.

I could practically hear the gears turning in his head.

"There's not much to tell. I am not very interesting." Will said very honestly, though misguided.

"On the contrary, Will. I knew from the minute I met you that you are quite the remarkable young man; very intelligent and cunning."

Will furrowed his brow. "Well a fat lot of good it does me. All I ever get told is how much of a disappointment I am; and how I'm not a proper boy; how I don't behave how little boys should, and how I'm too blunt; without tact or self control. Is that the kind of thing you wanted to know about me?"

I felt sympathetic for the poor young man. He was very much a grown-up, stuck in the body of a nine year old, expected to do the things typical boys did.

"You may tell me whatever you like Will, as I said. But what I asked is that you give me your own opinion of yourself, not what other people are telling you."

"I haven't thought much about myself."

After a statement like that, I felt that a little bit of redirection was in order.

"I'd like to know the reason you wanted an appointment with me."

"I wanted to see you again." Will put simply.

"Me personally, or a therapist?"

"You. You're the first person I've met who seems to want to _understand_ me, not _control_ me. I wanted to spend more time with you; it's better than out there, in the real world where all adults just want me to do as they say."

"Would you do as _I_ say?" I tested the waters carefully.

"Maybe. I guess it depends on what you said."

"You are a very keen boy. Tell me, what sort of thing prompted your mother to seek a doctor's help, hmm? I'm referring to the doctor you used to see."

"Ever since my mother caught me looking at pornography, she has been fussing over me for everything. She's probably afraid that I'll turn into a sex addict, or a _slut_ , and embarrass the family."

"I see." Was all I said, though really my mind was racing with things I really wanted to say. I wished it was my place to encourage him in this line of thought; to help him refine skills in reading people like a he did a book. He would be such a good pupil. I never had a pupil before… Oh it would be so much _fun_.

"Is that all you have to say?" Will queried poignantly.

"No, I was trying to give myself more time to think." I said honestly, almost without thinking. Damn, this boy had me far, far behind on my mental conversation simulation. Typically in conversation, as in chess, I was seven steps ahead in any possible direction. But Will already had me grasping at straws to come up with my next move, and we had only been sitting here a few minutes.

Will Graham was certainly a wonder.

Again, another redirection was necessary.

"What sort of hobbies do you have?"

"I like to ride my bicycle. My mother and _the nanny_ won't let me go very far, though."

"I gather that you dislike the nanny." I momentarily forgot to add a question to the end of that statement.

"I don't just _dislike_ Chelsea, I _despise_ her. She is unbearably dull. All she cares about is her appearance. And, she hits my hands with a yardstick whenever she catches me doing things I should not."

"Such as?" I leaned forward in my chair, not fully realizing I was doing it.

"Well she walked in on me once while I was touching myself, _you know_ , masturbating. She just about fainted, and she told my parents. Since then she will beat me on the hands with a stick anytime I've been in the bathroom too long to her liking, or out of her sight, because she assumes I've gone and done it again."

"And you have?"

"Well yes, but not _every_ time. She says I'm too good at lying for her to believe me when I deny it."

I held back a chuckle. This little boy was very interesting. He was so blunt and honest, I almost wondered if he even grasped the concept of a social norm or taboo.

"Will, I have a question for you. Do you know what a taboo is?"

"You mean a subject that no one wants to talk about?"

"Yes, in a way. It's something that is considered very uncommon to talk about or do in a public, or semi-public setting. For example, the idea that someone would talk about their intimate relations at a party; it usually isn't done, nor is it considered socially acceptable."

"So you're saying I _shouldn't_ talk about my masturbation?"

"Not at all. I am simply pointing out that many people would think it odd if you were to mention it to them. It's just not something people usually talk about."

"It's a taboo, yes I _know_ that. But so many people take it too far and they start to think that the things they don't talk about are _bad_ ; evil somehow. That's why Chelsea punishes me for masturbating. But you're not one of those people, Doctor. I can tell because you didn't try to shame me for putting a flashlight inside my ass. You just wanted to help me with my problem. That's why I like you. I find you interesting."

"And I, you, Will." I returned the comment easily, because it was true; and becoming more and more so with every word exchanged.

"You are very mature for your age; far more than most nine year olds."

"Yes… But I am very small." Will looked down, obviously saddened by something going on in his mind; likely a memory of getting teased or bullied.

"Do you get bullied in school?" I assumed he went to a private school, seeing as his family had plenty of money, and Will was clearly smart enough for it.

"I go to an all-boy's school. I'm in fifth grade now but I am smaller than even most of the _third_ graders there. I get teased quite a bit, but not anything physical, usually."

There was bit of an awkward pause, and Will soon decided to circle back to the previous topic.

"Speaking of hobbies, I do like to read. My old doctor told my mother to restrict my internet access. I used to get information from there, but now I've had to resort to books. It takes me longer to find the right material, but it has officially thwarted my mother's efforts to stop me from learning 'grown-up things.'"

I smiled, knowing that he and I shared something very special in common with one another. We were both voracious learners. Nothing could keep us from it.

"What sort of books do you like to read?"

"Any kind, really; I do like a good mystery novel every once in a while, but mostly I like to learn things that are relevant to real life."

Will and I were very much alike in that aspect as well, although I did harbor a weakness for Eastern European fiction, particularly from the eighteenth century.

I smiled again, thoroughly enjoying our conversation and nearly forgetting that this was supposed to be therapy, and not just a casual chat. In many ways, he was a younger version of me. Aside from differing complexions, it was like looking in a mirror, seeing my nine year old self.

But in other ways, we couldn't be more different. Will seemed to have a kindness inside of him; innocence that I, even at nine years old did not have. His eyes did not look like that of a wounded animal, nor an animal turned bitter over old wounds.

No, Will Graham had a better start than I ever did; not a perfect one, but certainly better.

"I've read a few erotic romance novels. They ended up just making me… confused."

"Confused, how?" I started to like where this conversation was headed even more.

"Well, I never found any of the female characters to be… attractive. I know the sex scenes were meant to be exciting, but they just made me feel… uncomfortable and confused. Nothing like how I feel when I look at anatomy books."

"You are excited by anatomy books?"

"Yes. I like to study the male genitals and reproductive organs. I'm… not really old enough for any of it to apply to me but..."

"You mean you haven't gone through puberty yet." I stated, starting to sound more like a doctor than a pervert. Also, I added Will's anatomy kink to the list I'd created in my mind.

"I haven't been able to get an erection yet. I guess that's why I'm so fascinated by it… But do you think once I'm older, and my curiosity is sated, I will become attracted to girls instead?"

God, I hoped not.

"Would it make you happy to be attracted to girls?"

"It would make my _mother_ happy… But me? No, not really. I like the idea of growing up and getting a boyfriend."

Internally I breathed sigh of relief.

"You are very young to be thinking about a boyfriend. Is that something you see yourself pursuing in the future?"

"No, but I can picture myself living happily with a boy; one who can take care of me and fulfill all of my curiosities. I couldn't bring myself to do any of that with a girl…" He shuddered visibly.

"Will…" I swallowed cleared my throat, realizing I'd been nearly salivating for the duration of that topic.

"Normally I wouldn't mention this, because I don't want my patients to get embarrassed, but I noticed that you were very sexually excited during the exam on Monday. I believe you made it to a climax, as well, when I helped you with the _flashlight situation_. Is it normal for you to gain pleasure solely from anal and prostate stimulation?"

"Yes. I rarely do much with my penis because it is mostly useless right now. It feels good to touch it, but when I'm trying to finish quickly I put two fingers inside my ass and it just takes a few seconds before I feel relief."

"A few seconds?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Do you… want to see?"

Tempted greatly by this young nymph, I wasn't sure how I could refuse an offer like that.

So I decided not to.

"If you would like to show me, I am not opposed." My cock ached already, begging for attention.

Will scooted his trousers and underwear down his legs shamelessly, revealing his tiny cock and balls that looked just as perfect and elegant as I remembered them.

He turned around then, facing the back of the loveseat and kneeling on the soft cushion. I was utterly shocked to see him put two of his small, delicate fingers in his mouth, wetting them. Without any hesitation he then brushed the saliva-coated fingers against his opening, making a tiny groan of anticipation.

I watched with fascination and extreme arousal as the tiny fingers breached his puckered hole, sliding in and out effortlessly, getting consumed over and over while he fucked himself.

"Ohhhhhh…." I saw his thighs tremble and his breath start to catch in his lungs.

A few more stabs deep inside his channel and it was all over, he tensed, and came beautifully. I could see the tension slowly drift away, leaving behind a satisfied little boy. His shoulders slumped and his head rested on the back of the sofa while he caught his breath.

I still couldn't believe just how fast he'd brought himself to climax. The curiosity mixed with the arousal burning through my veins made for a very dangerous cocktail.

Without thinking, I stood, and leaned over his half-naked form. He was still enjoying his blissful cloud, reveling in the sweet calm that comes with an amazing orgasm.

I quietly spat a glob of saliva onto my hand and used it to crudely slick my index finger. Before I could stop myself, I plunged my index finger deep inside his tight, warm sphincter.

"Oh!" Will cried out in surprise, but not negatively so.

I didn't slow down. I punched my finger in and out, aiming for where I knew his little, not-yet-developed prostate lay, and I earned a loud mewl in response.

I wished I had the foresight to have lubricant at hand, but my saliva would have to do. I added a second finger, just like I had several days ago, but this time I could feel everything, without the barrier of a vinyl glove. And it was heaven. His slick little walls seemed to suck the digits in and push them out all at once. My sweet little boy didn't know which he wanted...

"Nnnngh…" Will clenched tighter around my finger and I knew he was close. I increased the speed of my thrusts and really drove into him determinedly. Immediately I was rewarded.

"Ahhhh!" His high pitch shout was _almost_ enough to make me climax, but instead it just made me even more sexually frustrated. I needed to finish, and soon.

Will again put his head on the top edge of the love seat, no doubt enjoying the amazing hormones coursing through his brain, making each little nerve ending tingle and hum with pleasure.

A few moments later, my fingers were still inside Will's tight channel, completely immobile. I was waiting for the right time to withdraw them, but the window of opportunity was closing fast. Saliva dried very quickly and if I didn't pull out, or add more slick, it could be a very unpleasant experience for Will.

I decided to add more, for the time being. I withdrew my fingers slightly, and I skillfully let a glob of saliva drip down onto my fingers before reinserting them into Will. I did this three or four more times before I decided that it would be enough.

I stimulated his prostate gland continuously, trying to see just how many orgasms I could glean from this boy before he was fully spent. My dry knuckles made friction against his tight ring of muscle, and the unfamiliar stretch unique to my fingers made his hips buck erratically.

"Mmmmmm…." He whined, and his toes curled in on themselves. I thrust in three more times then added more slick into the mix, but just as I was about to continue my assault on his prostate, he climaxed a third time, seizing up and crying out beautifully for me.

I watched as Will fainted, exhausted from the demanding pace at which I tested him. He would be alright, but I would need to get him some water soon. And some for myself; my mouth was feeling a bit dry.

Complete awe and pride rushed through me as I marveled at this little boy, a nine year old with the libido of an animal in heat. Now _there_ was a thought… Oh how I would love to see him beg for an orgasm someday; beg me to fuck him proper so he could come; tell me how much he _needed_ it, like an animal needing to be bred. That thought alone was getting me dangerously close to climaxing, and I hadn't even touched myself.

Will finally started to come to, as I felt him stir from his previously passed-out state.

"D-Doctor…?" Will sounded a little confused as he recovered from his high, and I all but held my breath, wondering how he was going to react to me getting so involved without warning.

I removed my fingers gently from his ass and let him sit back down on the chair in a normal position.

Very soon I realized that Will was looking down at his lap; his genitals, and in the same moment, so was I.

He looked back up at me for a half a second, but then back down between his legs, as though in disbelief.

Positioned perfectly atop two round testicles, was a tiny, but very prominent, _erect_ penis.


	5. Curious

" _Oh_ …" The word escaped me before I could stop it.

"Oh…" Will echoed breathily, almost a whisper. His eyes flickered from me, to him, and back to me again, and then to the very large bulge in my trousers. I realized that in my standing position, my crotch was at his eye-level, and only inches away.

"You're hard too… Are you sexually aroused?"

"Yes. Very much so, Will." I knew I could never be dishonest with this boy. Never in a million years. Besides, it wouldn't have been much of a bluff even if I had tried.

"Can I…. touch you?" He asked softly.

I gasped a little when the little boy made quick work of unfastening my trousers without permission.

"Will… I do not wish for you to feel an obligation to do this." I covered my bases quickly, but at the same time taking care not to give the impression that I didn't want it. Because oh…. did I _ever_ want it.

"I don't feel obligated, Doctor… I _want_ to see." He said in an obscenely innocent tone.

My erection sprung out of it confines the moment Will lowered the elastic waistline of my undergarments. A stunned look swept across his face, but it soon turned into a curious one.

"Oh…" He breathed, sending warm air directly onto my cock, which caused it to twitch.

His little hands, just barely big enough, wrapped around my girth as he delicately inspected the sheer size.

He looked at the hardened flesh with pure fascination. I was embarrassingly slick with precome, and Will took to staring at the glistening foreskin. I wanted so badly for him to begin stroking, but I tamped down my impatience in favor of letting the little boy explore.

"You're much bigger than Winston." He poked the puddle of precum and let it ooze onto the tip of his finger. He drew it away slowly, creating a sticky, drooling strand.

" _Winston_?" My eyebrows went up, an emotion that felt much like jealousy flared in my veins like a hot flash.

"He's my dog… Or at least, he _was_."

Will and a _dog_? Now that was something I would _most certainly_ inquire about another time.

I quickly realized that Will was about to go onto a conversational rabbit trail that would detract from the here and now, so in order to prevent that, I took a hold of the lower half of my cock and stroked it a few times, causing more pre-ejaculate to ooze from the tip. It effectively distracted him, as he took more on his fingertip and brought it to his mouth to taste.

"Mmmm…." He hummed happily.

"You want to taste some more?" I bucked my hips ever so slightly, hinting as to what I really wanted.

"Can I…?" He seemed eager, and as soon as I gave him a quick nod, he leaned forward and licked the tip of my cock with his perfect little tongue.

I'd been holding back for so long, so hard in my trousers all afternoon that I was already close to completion. Normally I would have chided myself for the lack of self control, but in this particular circumstance I figured I was already the one winning in the endurance category.

I had to remind myself that the little boy was exploring; I shouldn't intervene while he was so intently inspecting and tasting, so innocent and yet so illicit.

"You taste good, Doctor. Thank you for letting me taste you." The boy's perfect blue eyes looked up at me, and the sincerity almost killed me. I was so turned on that I just wanted to plunge my fat cock down his throat and make him swallow.

But I didn't. Instead, I took my cock in hand, since Will had drawn away.

"I am very close to climaxing, Will, and it's sure to give you much more to try. It tastes different than the salty fluid."

Will nodded in answer to my unspoken question, and he returned his hands to my cock, readying himself to taste more.

"Stroke it, like this… yes, there you go… That's perfect." I bucked my hips a little while Will used both of his tiny hands in tandem to stroke my erection. He was so delicate and careful, watching every movement I made and trying his best to do it just right.

"That is very good. Now put your mouth on the tip; careful not to use your teeth."

Will obeyed every word as he eagerly awaited my release to grace his tongue.

In the end, the look of innocent fascination is what brought me over the edge. My hips thrust forward of their own accord, as the most incredible feeling coursed through me, better than anything I'd felt in decades. I nearly lost my balance as copious amounts of fluid spurted into Will's mouth. I grounded myself by gripping Will's dark curly strands, also preventing him from pulling away just yet.

The high eventually dissipated, leaving me satiated and still a bit woozy. I blinked, once, twice, and a third time, before my vision cleared enough to see Will licking his lips. A small dribble of semen still remained on his cheek and I instinctively swiped it away with my thumb.

"Wow. You really did have a lot." Will licked his lips one last time before wiping them with the back of his hand, out of habit.

"That was… most satisfying, Will. You did very well." I realized that I had not properly come back to earth yet. Words seemed to escape me and all I wanted to do was pass out on the sofa after an intense orgasm like that.

"It tasted good. Different, but I like it."

A scheming smirk spread across my face briefly, but I quickly righted it into my usual stoic expression.

"Lean back on the couch." I suggested, more than ordered.

Will complied, leaning back and making his penis more visible for me to inspect.

"Yes, it looks like everything is functional…" I boldly reached out and touched it gently, careful as to not alarm him in any way.

"Mine looks different than yours. You have a foreskin, and I don't."

"Yes that is true. Many parents choose to remove the foreskin when their baby is very small, and the penis will heal fast. It is generally a harmless practice, but there are many nerve endings in the foreskin that are lost."

"You mean… Sexual pleasure doesn't feel as good?"

"Yes, but it can still feel _very good_ , as you well know." I delicately stroked the little penis, only needing my thumb and three fingers to accomplish it.

"That is probably why parents do it. They don't want their kids to want sex. They are… _prudes_." Will took a moment to think of the last word, and the use of vocabulary almost made me chuckle. But I refrained.

"That is an astute deduction, Will. Tell me… does this feel good?" I picked up the pace a little, attempting to turn him into the mindless puddle I knew he could be.

"Yes…" Will nodded. "It feels different than before… It's not the same as with my ass…"

I watched in awe as Will lilted his hips this way and that, working himself in and out of my gentle grip. I barely needed to move at all; I let him take his pleasure on his own.

"Ohhh…. Doctor I think I'm going to…"

We could work on endurance another time… For now I wanted to watch this boy come.

Will scrunched his eyes shut as his orgasm overtook him. Nothing came out, but I instantly felt his erection begin to soften as I watched Will swim through his pleasure hormone tidal wave.

"Mmmmm.." He moaned softly as I gave his little cock two more strokes and then released him.

I stood upright and righted my outfit, smoothing my slacks and zipping my fly. This had all been so much more than I expected. And now that my sexual urges were sated (for now) a small measure of internal panic settled in the back of my mind. What if Will told someone about what just transpired between us?

"Will?"

"Hmm?" Will looked at me groggily, looking for all the world like he wanted to just fall asleep where he sat slumped on my sofa.

I was about to come up with some vague way to ask him to keep this a secret, when I suddenly thought better of it.

"It's time for dinner. We should wash up."

 **...XoXoXoXoXoXoXo...**

In the dining room, Will Graham sat quietly, his chair looking as though it could swallow him up. I kept forgetting just how tiny he was…

But Will hardly knew it. His attitude exuded innocent confidence, and he had an unwavering gaze that followed my every action. Yes, this boy was certainly something special… So special that I could never extinguish him; for love, or money, or _food_. Nothing was going to come between me and my sweet Will Graham. I think I just might have to keep him forever.

"Do you enjoy roast?" I asked as I set the heavy pan in the center of the table.

"It depends on who cooks it." Will said frankly.

"Well I hope you enjoy this, it's very special; a special meal for an exceedingly special young man."

"I still don't understand what makes me so special… but I appreciate the attention you've paid to me. I have to admit to it being a bit of an indulgence. You may spoil me with all of this talk of me being special."

" _Spoil_ you?" I asked as I went about cutting pieces off the femur segment, slicing through the elegantly roasted thigh muscle.

"My dear boy, I like to think that I am…. _preparing_ you; for something far greater than your parents' limited imagination could ever fathom."

"You have a _plan_ for me, then? Are you going to live vicariously through me, make me accomplish all the things you never could?"

"Never. I hope for you to find your true potential; your true self, and for you to do with it how you please. I would never impose my ideals on you, unless you wanted it."

"And what sort of ideals do you have, hmmm? If I 'wanted' it?"

My knife caught fast in the bone I'd just sawed into as I was distracted, thinking of a way to answer this impeccable child.

"I have a very strange set of ideals, Will. Perhaps this is not the right time to discuss them."

I ended the conversation there, because it was now time to eat.

The fact that the main feature of our meal was made from a human thigh seemed to go unnoticed by Will. He didn't ask what kind of meat it was (although he likely assumed it was pork) and he never asked just why the meal was so special. Other than the fact that it was obviously meticulously marinated and cooked at just the right temperature to make it melt in ones mouth; hardly any chewing was needed. Yes, it was indeed a good decision to share this with my sweet little patient. This had been a wonderful , unexpectedly satisfying evening.

"This is most definitely the best food I've ever tasted." Will expressed enthusiastically, and yet politely.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Though I can't tell if the meat is lamb or pork…" The question mark got lost somewhere in his thoughts, and he seemed to be thinking quite deeply just as his sentence cut off.

I made no comment, as any attempt to lie or deceive Will would eventually come back to haunt me.

He quickly shook his head in a forceful manner, like he was ridding himself of a bad thought. He then looked up at me.

I held my breath.

"Doctor… our appointment is almost ending, and yet I can't bring myself to want to leave. I've really enjoyed my time here with you."

I smiled, and looked at my watch for the first time since Will's arrival. He had only twenty minutes left. Where had the time flown off to?

"I too, regret that our time is coming to a close. But you will be here next week, and the week after. We can get to know each other more then."

Will unexpectedly stood up from his chair, folded his napkin, and walked towards me. I stayed seated, intrigued as to what he was going to do.

"I'd like to kiss you…" He said almost timidly.

I scooted my chair back from the table, giving him easier access.

A gasp escaped my lips unbidden as he climbed up onto my lap, his knees straddling my thighs. His crotch aligned perfectly with mine, and his tiny bottom sat like a featherweight on my lap.

Will leaned in and placed his lips on my cheek, a light brush that touched my soul more than my skin.

I waited patiently as Will worked up the nerve to kiss my lips. Three seconds that felt more like a minute passed, and then I felt it; Will pressed his mouth to mine, obviously inexperienced but oh so endearing. I kissed back, a minute movement that indicated reciprocation, but not too strongly.

The little nymph seemed to get his bearings quickly, and soon we were kissing properly. His lips were so much smaller than my own, so I let him do most of the kissing, lest I get carried away end devour his whole mouth.

He made a whimpering noise as he ground his groin against mine. I realized he was aroused again, and I was not too far behind him.

"My sweet Will… Although I would be happy to let you continue I don't believe we have the time. Someone is coming to fetch you very soon."

The little boy pulled away, frowning.

I hesitated before saying, "Will I have something very important I need to discuss with you…. The situation we have between us is very precarious. Anyone outside this house would have me hanged for touching a boy your age. This is exceedingly risky for me. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I would never tell anyone, Doctor," Will said immediately, wide-eyed and sincere.

"Good." I punctuated the agreement with a light kiss to his perfect, soft lips.

Will leaned into the kiss, hoping for me to take it further than just the light peck, and looked utterly disappointed when I retreated.

I would have kept kissing those sweet lips into oblivion, but the time came where Will's departure was imminent, and I was forced to put an end to the boy's erotic positioning on my lap.

Not sixty seconds after Will slid away did the doorbell ring. I sighed, knowing that our delightful time together had come to an end.

I watched Will leave with Chelsea, the detested nanny, dragging his feet as he went along to the black sedan awaiting them.

The next six days without Will would most definitely be rough. But I could probably find _something_ to bide my time…

 **...XoXoXoXoXoXoXo...**

"God! Jesus Christ, **_fuck_**!" My new project wailed loudly.

I hadn't been in the mood to soil my bedspread, so I'd brought my recreation directly to the basement this time.

The knife was hilt-deep where his anus used to be; also where my entire fist used to be…

I couldn't help but admire this young man's strength; I expected him to have passed out from the pain long ago.

"Please…" He begged in a high pitch cry. "Please just kill me!"

"I'd hate to skip to the ending, darling."

The young man, whom I'd regretfully learned was named Kyle, had been chained by the ankle to my basement floor for the last couple of days. He was hemorrhaging anew and likely going septic from the knife wounds in his ass.

I unzipped my trousers and fished out my cock, aching and throbbing both from Kyle's screams and a couple days of abstinence.

I worked my cock rather roughly, right in front of the boy's face. He hadn't any water for the last forty-eight hours, so I figured he would take advantage of the opportunity.

"Open your mouth." I commanded.

Kyle obeyed, still panting and dry heaving from the nauseating pain that coursed through him like millions of electric shocks.

I climaxed, aiming for the man's mouth and watched as thick globs of semen coated his tongue. Some of it fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Tsk.. Tsk… so wasteful. Lick it up."

Shaking and crying for what had to be the hundredth time, Kyle carefully stooped down and licked the small droplet off the cold concrete. Puddles of his dried blood surrounded us and the smell of it and fecal matter filled the air.

Feeling sated for the time being, I tucked myself back into my trousers. The knife, I realized, was slipping out of the boy's shredded rectum, and I watched with fascination as gravity let it fall out. A large amount of bloody stool and intestine followed it, accompanied of course by the most beautiful whines and screams from my canvas.

"Please! God, please! I'll do anything. Just… Kill me!"

I grew rather bored of hearing the same request again and again, so I decided to put an end to it altogether.

The bloody knife lay in the pile of waste and organ pieces, and I picked it up, taking care not to get anything vile on my clothes.

Without hesitation I wrenched open the man's mouth, which wasn't too difficult because of his weakened state, and I took hold of his tongue. This should put an end to his pleas…

 **...XoXoXoXoXoXoXo...**

I sat at the dinner table, alone and enjoying a piece of steak, when suddenly my telephone rang. I stood, unhurried, as I walked casually to my old fashioned rotary phone.

"Hello, this is Doctor Lecter's home office."

"Doctor…?"

A small jab of concern rose in me when I realized that the voice belonged to Will Graham.

The level of panic conveyed in just that one word indicated to me that he was in deep trouble.

"Will? What's the matter?"

"Doctor I've messed up. I've done something _really bad_ … I… I need your help."


	6. Suffocated

The Graham estate turned out to be bigger than the Lithuanian village I was born in. Three large buildings, each nearly qualifying as a mansion sat in a triangle pattern in the forefront of a twenty acre lawn. A six car garage that looked to have guest apartments above it stood at the end of the driveway.

Normally such lavish decadence would make my stomach turn with disgust, but my mind was on much more important things, like finding Will.

I drove my car rather speedily down the paved driveway and slammed the breaks when I'd reached the end of the cul-de-sac. I parked but kept the car running, just in case.

Adrenaline and worry pumped through my veins, clouding my ordinarily clear mind and sound judgment.

The main house, along with every other building on the property, was in complete darkness, all except one small window on the second floor that emitted a soft yellow light. I deduced that Will must be there.

 **...XoXoXo...**

I was relieved to find the side entrance unlocked, and I went through it straight into a small hallway. The small hallway led to the kitchen, and from there a dining room and a large, ornate oak staircase. Practically flying up the steps, my heart raced and I thought of all the things that could possibly have gone wrong. There appeared to be no one else home; that fact eliminated many of the possibilities rushing through my head.

At the top of the step I took a right, and I saw an old wooden door open at the end of the hall. Light poured out from the cracked opening.

"Will?" I tried to sound calm, though I felt anything but.

"Doctor?" I heard the distant voice of my sweet Will come from the general direction of the room. In two hurried steps I was there, at the door, and entering the room.

I locked eyes almost immediately with Will, who stood at the far end of the room looking back at me with watery eyes filled with trepidation. Not a fear of me, but of what had just happened.

For on the floor, curled up in a straggled fetal position, was Chelsea, the nanny. Or rather, the former nanny, as it was very obvious to me, from about eight feet away, that she was **dead**.

"Will, are you alright?" I asked once I found my tongue.

"Y-y-yes…" He answered shakily. It was obvious that he'd been crying for some time and he was intermittently hiccuping from all the hyperventilating.

"Here, sit down." I said in a soothing, slightly out-of-character voice. I had to be extremely careful in this situation. Finding out precisely what happened was the most important thing, and upsetting Will in any way would hinder that goal.

Will sat down on the twin-sized, tidy bed and I knelt in front of him so I was just below his eye level.

"I do not wish for you to get upset, my dear Will. As calmly as you can, I need you to tell me what happened."

Will sniffed, and wiped his nose with his sleeve. Another hiccup, and then,

"I-I-I was j-j-just t-trying - _hic_ \- to play a prank."

"What sort of prank?" I took Will's hands in mine, in an effort to calm, but in the process I realized that his hands and knuckles were bruised black and blue and quite swollen; I suspected a broken bone or two.

"I-I just wanted to get back at her f-f-for this." He nodded down at the battered hands that were engulfed by my much bigger ones.

"She did _this_ to you?"

"It's not the first time it's been this bad… But… I don't know... Maybe getting to know you made me braver. I intended to prank her. I put laxatives in her coffee and…"

Will's voice cut off mid-sentence as he did his best to keep from sobbing again.

He took a deep breath before continuing, "I knew she was allergic to nuts but I didn't think it was that bad! I-I put the laxative pills in her c-c-coffee and she reacted to the peanut butter that must have stayed on my fingers from earlier, when I made a sandwich."

"I see…" I glanced over at the dead body, and did notice a slight swollen look to what skin I could see from my current angle.

"I tried to give her that… you know _shot_ thingy." Will pointed to a yellow epi-pen that lay discarded on the wood floor.

"I think it was too late though, or maybe I did it wrong. I don't know, but I called you as soon as I could because I knew I was in big trouble. I- I don't want to go to jail, Doctor Lecter! I can't!"

"Don't you worry, my dearest Will. You will not go to prison for this. They do not send children to prison anyway, but that is beside the point. This was an accident. You are not at fault."

"B-but, the peanut butter!"

"That was unintentional. And laxatives themselves would hardly be fatal; like you said, it was a prank."

"But what if the police don't believe me?!"

"I will make certain that they do." I ran my hand up and down his arm comfortingly. Will leaned forward and hugged me, still quaking in distress.

We hugged for some time while he still calmed down. Once his breathing returned to normal and he was no longer convulsing or hiccupping, I ended the embrace, reluctantly.

"Now look, Will, we need to play our cards very delicately here. The smallest hint of deception could cause both of us a great deal of trouble. I am going to call the police; once they've arrived, I need you to follow my lead. Can you do that for me?"

Will nodded vigorously.

"Good boy."

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

The police arrived much later than I expected they would. The coroner arrived at almost the exact same time as the first officer.

But once they arrived, it was as if a swarm had descended upon the entire estate. Police, detectives, and even a drug-sniffing dog stomped every inch of the property. And, it seemed, they had stomped over every inch of me, as well.

 **...XoXoXo...**

"Why did the kid call _you_ , and not his parents?" Officer Rawling asked skeptically. He'd been questioning me for the last two hours, asking the same set of questions ten different ways, as I suspected he would, looking for any inconsistencies.

"Will and I have only recently met. He has an idealized picture of me; one that he hardly has with his parents. And the nanny was more of a parent to him than his biological ones anyway. Will knew that I would not react badly or scold him for what is clearly an accident. His parents would have hardly reacted as calmly as I do in an emergency."

"Uh huh…" Rawling huffed disbelievingly, and yet a little haplessly. There was nothing to prove that either Will or I did anything sinister, and it drove him crazy, since he obviously had a bad feeling about me. I was glad that he chose to ignore his instincts.

His cell phone buzzed and he fished it out of his pocket to glance at the screen privately, making sure not to let me see it. Once he'd spend some time reading it, he sighed, almost like he was disappointed.

"Well the kid corroborates your story. It sounds like it was a prank gone wrong. The epi-pen was used, but it looks like he didn't hold it against her leg properly and most of the medicine ended up spraying out onto the floor. She didn't get the full dose and she ended up suffocating from the anaphylactic shock."

"One can hardly expect a nine year old to know how to use an epi-pen." I said snidely.

"Yes… hardly…" The officer agreed meaninglessly. He was still sizing me up, even after those two hours of questioning.

"Well you are free to go, Doctor Lecter, thank you for answering our questions. We'll be in touch, but at this time you are not being detained."

"Thank you. And what about Will? Where will he stay while his parents are gone?"

"The Graham's are on the next flight home from China but they won't be back until tomorrow night. The boy can stay at the station or we might call social services."

"If I may offer my services, Officer, I would be more than happy to let him stay the night at my home. He is my patient, after all."

The officer gave me another odd look, but it went away in a moment.

"I'll call the parents and see what they say about it. If they approve it, I don't see why not."

I smiled a little on the inside, absolutely thrilled at the possibility of my little Will spending the night at my home. Of course, it was already midnight; Will was bound to be exhausted and I doubted anything much would happen in the way of sex. But I still relished the idea of sharing a home – and possibly a _bed_ – with my boy, overnight.

A few minutes after Officer Rawling left me he returned, just as he was putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Graham are alright with the boy staying with you. They'll be in touch with you personally in the morning."

"Thank you officer." I hid my glee well, covering it with a thick layer of professionalism.

Will appeared from another room, presumably where they were questioning him, and he looked at me with a sleepy, exhausted gaze.

"You're coming home with me, Will. Your parents will be back sometime tomorrow."

"Oh…" He sounded halfway asleep already. It was admittedly adorable, seeing him sway to and fro, barely keeping himself upright with every step.

I couldn't wait to get him home and in my bed. I hadn't shared a night in my own bed in so long, and I was happy to give the rare honor to my perfect boy Will Graham.

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

Upon our arrival at my house, Will was long asleep. He looked so tiny in the back seat of my car. I opened the door quietly, and took him gently in my arms, taking great care not to wake him.

Unlocking my front door was bit of a challenge, but Will's scrawny sixty-odd pound frame moved easily from one arm to the other while I searched for my keys. The keys made a loud jangling noise as they were retrieved from my inside suit jacket pocket, and I felt Will stir a slight bit. His head already rested on my shoulder but I could have sworn that he intentionally moved his face closer to my neck in an attempt to cuddle.

Once inside the house, I slowly ascended the stairs, only then realizing just how creaky they were.

My bedroom was spotless, as always, and smelled like the cinnamon and thieves oil I sprayed all over to cover up the smell of the anti-septic used earlier in the month.

I peeled the bedspread and sheets back and set my sweet boy down delicately on the bed. He looked so beautiful and innocent, sound asleep where I've fucked and killed so many men. I could never, and had no intention of ever harming Will the way I did them. But there was a form of poetic closeness, and transparency on my part, bringing Will to my bedroom, of all places, for sanctuary from the big bad world.

I undressed as I always did, opting to sleep in my undergarment this time, as a small measure of decency for Will.

It did not take long for sleep to overtake me, and it did so while my arm was hooked around my little patient protectively, and my nose was buried in his perfect, dark curls.

"Goodnight, dearest Will."

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

Morning arrived much sooner than I wanted it to. The bright morning sun shone through my curtains and maliciously targeted my eyelids, causing me to cringe. It took a moment for my brain to catch up with the late night events that led to the presence of the tiny, lithe body sleeping against my chest. He must have rolled over at some point in the night, as his sweet little head was resting against my grey nest of curls while he lay on his side facing me, curled up in the most perfect form, the picture of innocence.

I kissed the mop of brown, unruly ringlets, unable to resist expressing my attraction and love for this boy. It was very uncommon for me to feel such strong emotions for anyone. In fact, if I was honest with myself, I'd never once experienced anything close to what I felt for Will. It scared as well as fascinated me.

The little boy started to move around, stirring slightly from his sleep.

"Mmmmmm…." He was obviously enjoying a good dream.

I carefully moved my hands to the fly of his jeans and opened it stealthily. The jeans were easily slid down his slim hips, as were the cartoon-themed underpants. His little penis was erect, and I stroked it delicately, using only my thumb and forefinger at first. Will's hips canted, seeking more friction; more stimulation, and I was sure he would soon wake.

"Mmmmm… nnnngghh…" He grunted, helplessly experiencing pleasure from my ministrations. I put my whole hand around him, forming a sort of tunnel for him to fuck in and out of.

His eyes flew open at last, and I couldn't help but kiss him immediately. I bent my head down at a slightly uncomfortable angle to reach his lips. I tilted his chin up further and as soon as Will woke up enough, he kissed me back eagerly.

"Oh… Oh God…" Will gasped against my lips. I could feel him trembling, his orgasm obviously fast approaching.

"Shhh…. Come for me, my love."

I again captured his sweet little lips with mine and I felt him come undone, a body-wracking orgasm ripped through him, bringing him to the highest heights of ecstasy.

Will whimpered sweetly when I moved away from him. He must have thought I was leaving. But little did he know that I was far from finished with him.

I crawled down the bed so that I could put my mouth on his softened penis. It tasted salty, like sweat. I loved it.

"Nnnnooooo.. It's… It's too _good_." Will referred to the over-sensitivity that followed an orgasm.

I let the soft cock slide out of my mouth and I looked up at him, gauging his reactions.

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"N-not really… It feels good but… it's _too_ good."

"Mmm… I see. Well maybe I can do something else." I lifted Will's bum easily with my strong, sturdy hands and took a look at his perfect, furled ring of muscle. It looked as untouched and tight as it always did.

 _Damn, to be young again…_

I licked the tight opening eagerly, giving in to my desire to enjoy this young lad as much as I could.

"Oh!" He gasped out of surprise.

I wriggled the tip of my tongue into his ass, enjoying the taste as well as the exquisite squirms and moans coming from my patient.

Without much trouble, my index finger slid into the tight warmth. My tongue continued to lap and stimulate the outer ring as my finger sought out the little gland that was sure to bring Will to another release.

"Ahh!" Will cried out once I'd found it. I pressed into that little walnut-shaped nub mercilessly, keeping up with the erratic thrust of his hips.

"Yes… You're such a good boy for me, Will. I want you to come now."

"Yes!" Will all but shouted as his second orgasm washed over him, causing his back to arch dramatically, frozen in position, a slave to the pleasure flooding his brain.

When he came down, I delicately removed my finger from inside him and moved up his body to kiss him again.

"Mmmmm.." Will hummed groggily through the kiss.

I got up then, ignoring my erection for the time being.

"You may take a shower or a bath in the bathroom just here. By the time you've finished breakfast will be ready in the dining room."

"But… what about you?" he asked, still sounding like a puddle of pleasure.

"I will be alright, Will. Thank you for your concern."

After that I left the bedroom. Though I wanted nothing more than to join Will in the shower, I had other things I had to attend to. Besides, who knew how much longer I could control myself around that sweet boy. The desire to fuck his tight ass with my enormous dick was getting stronger with every passing moment. No, it was good thing that I let him shower on his own. The last thing I needed was him returning to his parents with a _limp_.

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

Nearly half an hour later, Will descended the stairs, looking freshened up and adorable with his still-soggy dark curls.

"Breakfast is ready." I said, trying not to make my staring obvious.

The table was set with orange juice, scrambled eggs, and rye toast, and of course, a plate of special _homemade_ sausages.

Will licked his lips hungrily as he sat down in the enormous wooden chair, still looking petite as ever.

Once he was situated with a healthy portion of each dish, I dismissed myself to check my phone.

I looked at the voicemail box on my cellular phone extension, and found one message left from Mrs. Graham's number.

 _"Hello, Doctor, this is Tabitha Graham. I hope I'm not interrupting your sleep. The flights from Beijing are cancelled due to a heavy wind storm going on here, but we're getting on the soonest flight we can. If you can't get a hold of me it's likely because we're on a plane. I will call you as soon as we arrive in the states. Thank you so much for looking after my son, I hope he doesn't cause you too much trouble. Good bye!"_

I was delighted at the stroke of good fortune that had come our way. So, little Will was all mine; at least for another day. My mind formulated all sorts of schemes and possible things we could do together.

My stomach made an unpleasant sound, and I decided that the first order of business was to get something to eat.

 **...XoXoXo...**

I joined Will at the dining table, and I served myself some food to eat. I sat at the head of the table, and Will two chairs to my left.

"Your parents' flight got cancelled due to weather. It looks like we will get at least the whole day to spend with each other."

"That is good news." Will replied meekly, trying to hide his enthusiasm in order to come across as mature.

"Yes, it is. Tell me: is the food to your satisfaction?"

"Oh yes, it is delicious, thank you. The sausage is incredible."

"Good." I hid my smirk as I watched Will bite into a small sausage link that was made from one of my latest works.

"Now Will, I have a certain matter I need to discuss with you. It is of great importance."

"Yes?" The young lad looked remotely wary behind his partial façade of confidence.

"I hope you recognize the special bond you and I have formed, as I do. It is a relationship of sorts. And all relationships must be built on trust. I would never lie to you, and I expect the same from you. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Will nodded vigorously as he put down his fork. He made eye contact with me – _too_ much eye contact – feigning innocence.

"I am no fool. I _know_ you killed the nanny on purpose. And it rather hurts my feelings, and my trust in you, that you lied."

Will froze for a moment, clearly thinking about how he should react.

"Don't worry, Will. I would never tell anyone. This is just between me and you."

"H-h-how did you know?"

"You were very good, Will. Very convincing. But it was the epi-pen that gave you away. You clearly had at least a rudimentary knowledge of how to use it, but when you brought it up to me you referred to it as the ' _shot thingy_.' That told me that you were faking your innocence. One would think that if you knew how to operate an epi-pen, you would at _least_ know the name of it. But you _are_ an excellent actor, Will. I have to give you that."

"O-oh… I guess I did over do it, didn't I? But… you're not mad?"

"No, Will. After seeing what that young woman did to you I would have disemboweled her myself. You saved me the trouble." I got a little carried away, but I assumed Will would take it as a slight hyperbole.

"I assume you intentionally used the epi-pen improperly? To make it look like you tried to save her?"

Will nodded, still floored that I was taking his homicidal behavior in stride.

"I-I, watched a video online to see how it was done. I held the safety device in place so it wouldn't move when I pulled the needle back out of her leg. The fluid went spilling everywhere and when it stopped I let the spring device go to make it look like I'd to least tried to save her."

The look on Will's face revealed that he was playing it all back in his head like a film. I deduced that at least some of his emotions the night before were real. He was clearly a little bit shaken, having witnessed someone dying, and from anaphylactic shock of all things. It was a very unpleasant, agonizing death to suffocate from swollen airway passages.

The poetic justice of it all struck me, just then. The woman had spent years of her life suffocating Will's childhood dreams, ambitions, and pleasures. Yes, this was a fitting death indeed. I internally felt proud of Will's cunning, scheming mind.

Just as I was about to comment on Will's disclosure, a loud, yet muffled **_bang!_** rang out from the basement.

Both of our heads snapped towards the noise, and a sinking feeling gripped my stomach as I realized just what the noise came from.

"What was that?" Will looked at me, a little worried.

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you." I pulled the cloth napkin off my lap and set it on the table.

"Please, stay up here. I'll go see what it was."

I took my key out of the jacket pocket and unlocked the basement door, glancing over my shoulder to ensure that my boy was staying put. He was, and with that I closed the door behind me, leaving it unlocked in case of the need of a hurried escape.

 **...XoXoXo...**

I heard nothing but the sound of whimpering breaths of the little project I had yet to finish up. Will's urgent call for help kept me from completing this, until now. I was utterly amazed that Kyle was still alive; although not much life was really left. I looked to the tall metal shelf he'd managed to tip over, all of its contents spilled in a slovenly heap. He must have heard Will's voice upstairs and thought he could draw attention; a pathetic, vain attempt at getting rescued. Though I admired my canvas's tenacity, I decided it would be best to end all of this now, for simplicity's sake.

Bloodshot eyes made contact with mine, silently begging the wish I was about to finally grant.

I pulled out my pocket knife, flicking it open quickly and then skillfully sinking it into the throat. I enjoyed the sound he made as he weakly breathed in his blood, drowning in what little was left, at least.

The now dead body slumped away from me, pocket knife still inserted deep in his neck. I was just about to retrieve my plastic tarp from my supply closet, when I heard light footsteps coming down the old, creaky steps.

Before I could do anything to prevent Will from seeing _everything_ , he was already at the bottom of the steps, looking at the scene in complete and utter shock.

"D-Doctor Lecter?! W-what's going on?"


	7. Penetrated

At first I internally beat myself up for leaving the door unlocked, but I quickly realized that this could discovery could very well be a blessing. After all, Will had killed someone too; why not share my work with him?

"Oh this? This is my project." I looked down at the body as if it were an object; because to me, in a way, it was.

"H-h-he's dead."

"Yes."

Will inched closer, though not too close because the stench was becoming too much for the poor child. I saw him gag, but he resisted vomiting. Not that it would have made any difference, I already had such a big mess to clean up.

"You… _killed_ him? Why?"

"I enjoy it, Will. Could be seen as a form of sport, I suppose, but from my point of view it's more of an art. Taking a life is a most beautiful experience, as I'm sure you already know."

Will shook his head. He looked utterly fascinated and yet disgusted all at once.

"I guess I just felt… a little bit of _satisfaction_ seeing her suffer after all she'd done to me. But mostly I felt fear. I was afraid because it was so _easy_. It made me think that it would be just as easy for someone to end _my_ life."

"Do you fear death?" I asked, still somewhat holding my breath from both the smell and the anticipation of Will's overall reaction to him discovering my pastime.

"Doesn't everyone?"

He had me, there. In a way, I believed that every feared death to some extent.

"I believe everyone fears death in their own way. A universal fear, however, is of being forgotten."

Will looked down at the naked, unmoving body again.

"Will _he_ be forgotten?"

"We will _all_ be forgotten. It's always just a matter of time."

All was silent for a moment as we both stared at the lifeless body at our feet. Will was obviously contemplating what he should say next; or what he should _do_ next.

"I've got a lot of clean up to do." I said factually, bordering on rueful.

"Care to lend a hand?"

 **...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...**

The work was a bit grueling, and I was genuinely impressed that Will stuck through it until the end.

Will watched as I cut up the body, choosing not to save any of the parts this time. Given how long it suffered from sepsis, I decided it wouldn't be wise to keep any of the parts for food. Besides, my refrigerator was getting a little full, as of late.

During the last phase of cleaning, Will finally broke his long silence.

"How many times have you done this?" Curiosity seemed to be the driving factor to his query, and not fear, as before.

"Thirty-four. Not all of them in this house, of course."

"Oh… Did they do something bad?"

"We've all done bad things, Will. But I think you're meaning to ask if they had wronged me? And the answer is no. They had done nothing illegal, as far as I know. In fact their innocence is what attracts me to them. When I go out on the hunt, I look for a young man who is searching for a good time, and nothing more. I've found that the most innocent do not look for true love to justify their existence, as the guilty do. The innocent seek sexual pleasure to drown out all the evil they see in the world. It is easy to take them home with me."

"So… you kill them _because_ they're innocent?"

"No. I _take them home_ because they are innocent. I _kill_ them because I lust for blood just as much as I do sexual pleasure. I see the human body as a canvas waiting to be turned into something beautiful; something meaningful; something… _delicious_."

Will gulped visibly; I watched his Adam's apple bob down and up again. His mind was obviously running with all of the implications of what I'd just divulged. Never had I confessed a single word of this to anyone, and here I was telling it all to a nine year old boy who'd just witnessed me killing a man who lay in a pile of his own entrails. Interesting how life works out like that.

"You… _eat_ them?"

"Yes." I tried to conceal a smirk while continuing as matter-of-factly as I could.

"And so do _you_. As I recall, you said it was the best food you had ever eaten."

Will looked like he might be sick at first, but the look of nausea passed. He plopped the sponge into the bucket of cleaning solution and looked up at me again.

"You said before that we're in… a _relationship_ , of sorts?"

"Yes."

"If… I asked you to do something, you would do it?"

"I would do my very best to make it possible, yes."

"Good. Then... I want you to take me with you, next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes. And _I_ get to pick someone."

"You wish to participate?" The idea excited me greatly, and all remnant of doubt and nervousness abandoned me completely.

"Is that a yes?" Will's enthusiasm betrayed him.

"It _is_. Tell me… who would you choose?"

Will did not hesitate before answering, "Someone who's done something bad; someone… who _deserves_ it."

 **...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...**

After taking a little drive out of town, Will and I returned home a couple of hours later. We disposed of one large bin of body parts, fifty pounds of chemicals, and gained two bags of groceries. Our clothes were slightly soiled, but it was nothing a quick wash wouldn't fix.

"We should bathe and get some fresh clothes." I said while setting down the paper sacks of food on the countertop. I looked at my phone for the first time in hours, and realized that I had four missed calls from Will's mother.

I reluctantly rang her back, and in seconds I heard her strained voice on the other end of the line,

 _"Hello? Doctor?"_

"Yes, hello Mrs. Graham. I apologize for missing your calls. Are you back in the states yet?"

 _"Oh God I wish. The weather's just gotten worse. We took off from Beijing but ended up having to land in Japan. There's some crazy typhoon business going on right now. They're cancelling flights for the next couple of days. We're not sure how we're getting back yet… How's Will?"_

"He's doing quite well. Would you like to talk to him?"

I made eye contact with Will from across the room, and he started walking towards me, expecting to take the phone.

 _"No, that's alright."_ Mrs. Graham declined, which surprised me.

 _"I just want to make sure you will be okay watching him. I have a sister-in-law who lives in Louisiana. She offered to look after him-"_

"Mrs. Graham, I assure you, Will has been no trouble at all. In fact, we've been getting to know each other quite well…" I managed to say in a non-creepy way.

 _"He needs to go to school tomorrow; Birch Canyon School for Boys, it's right outside of town. Can you arrange that?"_

"Absolutely. Don't worry about a thing."

 _"Oh good. Well I have to go. Our shuttle to the hotel is here… I'll call you some other time. Goodbye!"_

The moment she hung up I practically tossed the phone onto the counter and turned my attention to the sweet little boy who stood in front of me, staring at me with a mixture of admiration and curiosity.

"Well then… Shall we go freshen up?"

 **...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...**

The aroma of lavender and lilac filled the bathroom as I prepared a soapy bath for two. Will stripped down to his underwear, and I had already removed my shirt. He appeared to be comfortable, and yet a little apprehensive. I knew the lavender would do its job and he would relax in short order as soon as we settled in.

I tested the temperature of the water, swishing my hand this way and that through the thick layer of suds.

"It's ready now."

Will wriggled out of his underwear, letting it fall to the floor.

"You joining me?" He said in a sinfully tempting manner, and yet still so innocently.

"Don't mind if I do…" I watched my alluring nymph lower himself into the water while I disrobed. Once naked, I stepped into the deliciously warm water and turned the tap off. The water felt so warm and it instantly soothed the usual ache in my knees. The tub was plenty big enough for the two of us, and I positioned myself behind him, splaying my legs on either side of his cute bottom.

"Feels so good…" I knew he was talking about the water, but I agreed with that sentiment, in more than one way.

Will was leaning back against my chest, and his bottom sat every so conveniently right where my erect penis prodded at his little hole.

I took a sea sponge and lathered soap onto it. My little boy keened lightly while I ran the sponge over his shoulders, being sure not to miss an inch of his pale skin.

"You are divine, my sweet Will. Your skin is perfect. I wish to worship and devour it all at once."

"You want to eat me?" Will looked back at me, too relaxed to truly be startled by my words.

"No. I could never harm a hair on your head. I used the word 'devour' in a spiritual sense; certainly sexual."

"Oh…" He pulled away for a second, only to turn around so the he could face me. I budged forward to allow room for his nimble legs to wrap around my waist.

"You wish to have sex with me?" His innocence struck me in the heart that I'd forgotten long ago; until I'd met Will, that is.

"Like… in pornography?"

"Will, I want you to pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you. When you have sex, you should do whatever makes _you_ and your partner feel good, regardless of what is portrayed in pornography. I do not expect nor _want_ you to imitate anything you've seen on the internet. Just do what feels good."

"I understand. And thank you… for telling me that."

"You're very welcome."

Will leaned in and kissed me. I could feel the sexual energy simply exuding off of him. Lust and sexual urgency built quickly between us. His tiny cock prodded into mine, and I encased both of our cocks with my hand, stroking them gently.

"Ohhh…" He fell apart under my ministrations so quickly, amounting to nothing but a puddle in seconds. But I wouldn't yet let him orgasm; tonight I was in the mood for a little bit of teasing.

"I wish to _take_ you tonight, Will. Would you be opposed to that idea?"

"You… want to fuck me?" The vulgarity slipped from Will's lips as unfitting as a dog reciting a rosary. But the arousal that it caused to ring through me was most certainly worth it.

"With your permission, yes. I would like very much to fuck you."

"I would like that, but… I don't think you'll fit. I'm so small and you're… so _big_."

"It would take a bit of stretching, and plenty of lubrication. But I assure you, it would be worth it; especially since I know how much you like to feel _full._ "

"Yessss…" Will hissed as I picked up the pace, stroking his little erection against mine with earnest.

"Whenever you're ready, my dearest. I will pick you up, and whisk you away to my bed, where I will suck on your cock and slather you in oil until you can't stand to keep yourself away from the edge of ecstasy. Then I'll put my fingers inside your tight little hole; stretch you open for my huge cock. And I won't stop until I'm all the way inside you, my angel. I'm going to claim you good and proper; like I've been craving since the moment I made you orgasm in my clinic that first time we met."

"Yes! Yes, take me now, Doctor Lecter." Will bucked suddenly, and I had to release my grip on his penis in order to prevent him from finishing right then. My dirty talk was just about to bring the both of us over the edge.

"Will, I think we're past the 'doctor' address now, don't you? Please, call me Hannibal."

"H-Hannibal… Please. I want to come."

"Not yet, my sweet. If you wait, all the pleasure will build, and when you finally climax it will be like the world is crashing in around you, in the best of ways." I sealed the promise with a kiss, and it seemed to sate him for the time being.

I pulled the plug of the bath drain and stood, wrapping my arms around Will as I easily took him with me without breaking the kiss. En route to the door I grabbed a large fluffy towel from the rack on the wall. His skinny arms were looped around my neck and petite hands caught in my gray hair. It felt like pure heaven having his curious, inexperienced fingers massaging my scalp, memorizing the feel and texture of every strand.

I tossed the towel onto my bed and lay Will on top of it, careful not to handle him roughly. This adorable, perfect angel deserved all the care and love in the world, and I was going to give it to him.

"Suck me." He begged, more than ordered.

"Oh I will." I left him just for a moment while I retrieved the bottle of massage oil from my bedside table.

I returned in the blink of an eye, and began pouring the oil all over my hands. The yellow-tinted fluid oozed all over his delicate flesh as I spread it with careful hands, starting with his slim torso and abdomen.

"Hmmmm. It feels slippery. I like it."

"I want you to just close your eyes and focus on the sensations. I will make you feel _so_ good."

He immediately obeyed, and I smiled as I continued massaging his body with the oil, loving the feel of his skin gliding underneath my hands. He was very small, and it didn't take very long to cover the entire front side of his body with the slick liquid.

I bent down and took his cock in my mouth, the cute, tiny erect flesh hadn't lost one bit of firmness since the start. Looking away only to see that Will's eyes were still closed tightly, I focused all my attentions on sucking and licking him to oblivion. My hands rested underneath his buttocks instinctively and I gripped and released them rhythmically while I sucked.

"H-Hannibal! I'm going to come!" Will cried out loudly.

I ceased all stimulation, save for the grip on his bottom, and I heard him whimper, obviously frustrated.

"Don't you worry, my sweet. We will come together, when I'm deep inside you."

"Please… " He begged, on the verge of tears. "Please get in me I need it!"

"Soon. Roll over for me."

He complied eagerly, wiggling his bottom in an alluring manner.

I dribbled more oil onto his back, and spread it all over, massaging the slender form of my perfect boy.

"Hannibal. I need more. Please… I need to be filled. I need something _inside_ me!"

"Like this?" I took my slick fingers and inserted two of them inside his tight ring. I thrust them in and out determinedly, giving him a taste of just what he was asking for.

"Yes! Feels so goooooooood!" He shrieked as his hips moved on their own accord, working perfectly in tandem with the deep thrusts.

I added more oil to my hand, lubricating it generously to make the third penetration smooth for the both of us. My ring finger slipped in along side the other two with slight difficulty, but Will didn't seem to mind. He kept moaning and bucking his tiny hips, practically begging for more pleasure. I had to be careful to keep him from climaxing, because I meant what I'd said earlier about wanting to finish together.

I could only imagine how loud and blissful my perfect boy would cry out when he finally came after so long of teasing.

"Please… Can I come? I want so badly to come…"

"Not yet. Tell me… do you think you could take my cock now? It may hurt a little at first, but once you've adjusted it will be the best thing you've ever felt."

"Yes! I need your cock. Please fuck me!" The words came out in such a vulgar fashion it made my cock twitch with arousal.

Immediately my cock was slathered with the oil and I was slipping my pruned fingers out of the tight passage to make room for something much bigger.

"Alright. I need you to relax, my love." I felt his ring of muscles clench tightly as I pressed against it. Despite my careful stretching he was still so tight…

But the moment I felt his pucker relax I thrust forward, and watched in perfect awe as the first two inches of my erection was engulfed in his scorching, virginal ass.

"Ah!" He cried out into the bedspread.

He was likely in a small amount of pain, but I was too far gone to control myself anymore. My arousal heightened to an animalistic level; there would be no stopping me from claiming my little boy.

I added more oil to the base of my cock and thrust again, my entire cock sliding balls deep this time.

"Ohhh… Will. I'm inside you now. My perfect boy, I'm inside you." I collapsed forward, propping myself on my elbows to keep from crushing the young boy below me.

"It's so big…" Will said between little sobs. "I've never been so full. It… it hurts but… it feels good too."

"I've never felt anything so incredible. You're tight hole is taking all my rational thoughts. All I can think about it is my desire to stay this way forever; with my cock inside and you submitting to me so beautifully as you are now."

"Yes! Fuck me, Hannibal. _Claim me_ , please."

Those words made me snap. Every molecule in my body was on a one-track mission to fuck, and breed, and claim Will as my very own. I sat upright again, my knees between his, and I manipulated his light frame into a hands-and-knees pose to get just the right angel, where his hot channel was practically inviting me in deeper.

My hips moved on their own, sliding my cock in and out of the hot channel slowly at first, but rapidly gaining speed with each movement.

"Oh God… yes! Hannibal! More!"

"Yes… Oh fuck…" I lost all semblance of caution and propriety. All my body longed for was to come inside Will; to claim him and mark him as _mine_.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine..." I grunted mindlessly. My hands lifted Will's hips higher, making my balls collided with his smaller ones with each hard thrust. His hands gave out long ago, and his tear-stained cheek ground into the bed spread while I fucked into him.

"I'm going come inside you, sweet Will. Want you to come with me. Please…"

"Yes! God! I'm coming! Oh fuck! I'm coming!" Will screamed, completely out of his mind with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

I took hold of his tiny cock and felt it twitch the same moment his ass tightened to an impossible, painful degree around me.

"Ohhh…" I lost my breath as my orgasm was stripped from me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt in my life. There was a decent amount of pain mixed in, which only added to my ecstasy. My cock twitched and pulsed, shooting my generous load deep inside Will as he convulsed erratically in front of me, face contorted in a silent scream.

My knees failed me and I collapsed on top of Will, exhausted and thrilled all at once.

"My God…" I sighed to myself. Nothing I'd ever experienced could hold a candle to the pleasure I gained in the glorious sin we had just committed together. It was indescribable, and the satisfaction felt even better than all of those slit throats combined.

Yes, I was sure of one thing… I would never be letting this one go.

Will whimpered beneath me; he was so small that in this position his head rested at my sternum. I reluctantly moved upright again, still keeping my softening cock inside his warmth. I carefully turned him over, and looked at his beautiful, blissed-out expression.

I kissed those perfect, smirking lips, although he was too far gone to kiss back for the time being. I took advantage of his slack mouth and explored it with my tongue, enjoying his little gasp when I massaged his tongue with mine.

He began to revive slowly, kissing back here and there, gaining his senses little by little.

"Will." I purred while I brushed my cheek against his.

"That was the most beautiful, and the most pleasurable thing that has ever happened to me."

"Me too." Will agreed easily, and sleepily.

"I wish to keep you here. I want you to never leave my side."

"But… I can't. I have… school tomorrow and my parents would never allow it."

"I know Will. I am just… dreaming aloud. I wish you and I would never have to part ways."

"I wish that too. Are… you still inside me? My ass still feels a bit funny."

I chuckled, and I finally allowed my limp cock to slip from his well-used hole.

We cuddle together on the bed, atop the blankets; he was the little spoon, of course.

"Better?"

"Not really." Will said honestly.

"You will feel back to normal in a few minutes. Just give it some time."

"Have you ever been fucked?" The question came unexpectedly.

"Yes, years ago." I answered vaguely.

"Did you like it?"

"There is a big difference between consensual and non-consensual sex, Will. I was your age when a group of very bad men decided to have sex with me, regardless of what I wanted. It was the most painful experience of my life. No, I did not enjoy it. But it's been many, many years since then. It does not mean I could not enjoy anal stimulation. I've been known to finger myself on occasion, mostly in the shower, to keep myself clean, but also for pleasure."

Will's features turned sorrowful upon hearing about my past.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know that rape is bad; you should never do something to someone that they don't want. It's _wrong_."

"That's right Will. That's why I've always asked you what you want, or let you take your pleasure yourself. I would never want to force anything on you. I could never hurt you; I love-"

I stopped myself, just as I was about to confess something very dangerous. It was true, of course, but never had I told anyone but my sister that I loved them. And Mischa was dead. Long dead. And it should have been me. God damn it all, it should have been me...

Will startled a little, upon hearing my aborted confession He turned around to face me, his face inches from mine. His beautiful blue eyes bore into mine.

"What did you say?"

My tongue went dry as I grasped for words. I could never lie to him, so I decided instead to change the subject.

"I told _you_ a secret, Will. Now I think it's time you told me about _Winston_ …"


	8. Chosen

The following day, I reluctantly prepared Will to go to school. He'd missed one day already, but considering the circumstances it was more than understandable. He took a bath while I prepared food.

During breakfast we exchanged meaningful glances as he bit into the homemade sausage. He knew just what it was made of this time, and he still ate it bravely, and looked to enjoy it very much.

"What was his name?" Will asked randomly.

"Whose name?"

Will nodded down towards the plate of sausages sitting on the table.

"I prefer not to ask names. They do not need one, other than ' _mine_.'"

"I see." Will sounded satisfied with my answer; his tacit reaction seemed a little uncharacteristic, but not entirely so. My eyes drifted to his bruised knuckles.

"Your hands are looking better. How do they feel?"

"They're okay; don't hurt very much."

"Good. Don't be afraid to put ice on them, it will help with the bruising… And how are you feeling _elsewhere_? After our activities last night I should think you are feeling a little sore?"

That cute little bottom wriggled in its seat experimentally.

"I'm a bit sore I guess… Mostly feel like I want to do it _again_."

A wave of lust ran through me upon hearing him say that.

"We can do it again after school, provided that your parents are not back yet. I expect they will want to see you the moment they return."

My little boy shrugged at that.

"I don't know… I feel like they're just coming back for appearances; it would look really bad if they _didn't_. I doubt they care about me at all. I've always been a nuisance to them, now more so than ever."

"I have difficulty believing that anyone could resist caring for you deeply, Will. You are very special."

Another shrug came in response. The boy's lack of a healthy self-image was becoming more and more apparent the longer I spent time with him.

"I can tell something is on your mind. What is it my dear?"

A small measure of hesitation came over Will, but he pushed it away before saying, "When I was with the other doctor, I could tell he suspected my hyper-sexuality was caused by sexual abuse at home. He constantly asked me if anyone had touched me, or made me touch them. But… You didn't. Why?"

Will's inquiry surprised me, although it should not have. His keen mind was always cooking up theories and explanations to life's mysteries.

"From the first moment I saw you, Will, I knew that your mind was like no others. You are intelligent, curious. It only made sense that your curiosity would extend to sexual avenues. Your lack of shame also eliminated that possibility. If you'd been touched against your will I would expect shyness, skittishness, a hint of post-traumatic stress syndrome, and most certainly shame, regarding your masturbation tactics. But I saw none of that. Any doctor worth his salt should have seen that you are simply a very unique young man who knows what he wants, and gets it."

Will nodded, processing all the information thoroughly, and clearly pondering on far more than he originally let on.

"We need to get you to school; wouldn't want you to be late."

 **...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...**

The little boy's attitude on the way to school was nothing short of morose, obviously looking forward to the day apart as much as I was.

We stopped at the Graham Estate to pick up his school books and uniform.

In the interest of saving time I waited in the car while he retrieved his things, and was surprised when I saw my adorable little Will emerge from the front door only a couple minutes later, clad in a black and plaid uniform and carrying a heavy satchel.

Seeing him titivated in such ghastly and conformist attire should have killed the constant aroused state I'd been living in for the last thirty-six hours, but instead heightened it to an unbearably uncomfortable level.

The car door opened and an aromatic waft from his lavender bath filled my nostrils as Will plopped himself heavily into the front seat. He looked winded from hurrying and lugging such a heavy bag.

"Will… You look… very sharp, in that uniform." I struggled to speak, my arousal was so intense.

"I hate it. I wish we could wear whatever we wanted at school. It's boring to have everyone dressed the same." Will looked over at me, and in seconds his keen attention noticed the raging hard erection snaking down my trouser leg.

A breath hitched in my throat as I watched Will lean towards me, turned on by the inquisitive look in his eyes.

"You're hard."

"Yes. You do that to me, Will. I doubt I've been flaccid for more than five minutes in the last two days."

"Then… if it's my fault I should do something about it; take responsibility. Would you like that?"

His hands were already unfastening my button and fly, and I groaned involuntarily.

"Yes, Will. I would enjoy that very much."

"Besides…" Will said gently as he fished my cock out from my restricting undergarments. "I've been dying to taste you again. I want the taste to stay in my mouth while I'm at school, so I can feel you with me all day."

"Oh…" my cock twitched at that idea and I knew it wouldn't take much to make me spend my seed in his eager, hot mouth.

And, speaking of his hot mouth, it was now on me, licking the head of my cock teasingly. A sticky bead of precum was swept up by his tiny tongue and I felt his pleased moan reverberate through my being.

I let him take his time, enjoying his curious exploration and delicate touches. He started stroking my cock slowly while licking and sucking on a small portion of it in a beautiful syncopated rhythm.

His intense fervor turned me on even more than the ministrations themselves. He was so eager to please me; so innocent and so perfect. My strong, surly hands carded through his long, dark curls in an encouraging manner.

The risky nature of the situation should have deterred me from allowing a nine year old anywhere near my penis. A housekeeper, a butler, virtually anyone could approach the car and see just what my little nymph was up to. But the possibility of being discovered only added to the eroticism.

Slick warmth spread lower, deeper, and I realized that my sweet boy was attempting to fit more in his mouth. His teeth touched my tender skin in a light scrape, nothing too painful, and I hardly dared to say anything because I knew his jaw was already stretched to its maximum capacity.

His tongue laved at the underside, and it sent a beautiful jolt of electric pleasure through me that got me close.

"You're doing so good. You want my cum in your mouth my darling?"

"Mmmmmhmmm." He hummed around my member. The vibrations resonated through my testicles and it was then that I lost it.

"O-Ohhh…." I gasped as my orgasm came over me in little waves, accentuated by the laps of his tongue across my frenulum as my seed spilled into his mouth.

Hot lips and tongue caressed my cock long after the peak of my high, collecting and tasting every last drop of my semen, taking great care not to waste any of it.

"Mmm…" Will released me, looking very satisfied with himself, bordering on smug.

"You are divine, Will." I righted my trousers, tucking myself back inside and zipping the fly. Looking at my watch I realized that Will had only a couple of minutes to get to school.

"Returning the favor will have to wait until after school. But make no mistake, I'll make it worth the wait."

 **...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...XoXoXoXo...**

The level of boredom I experienced that day nearly sent me into a downward spiral of insanity. After spending two days centering every ounce of my energy on Will, every other aspect of my life seemed dull and empty. The fact that my rapidly growing emotions were turning into something resembling an unhealthy obsession was promptly ignored. For an entire seven hours, I practically crawled the walls of my home. I'd cancelled my appointments, as I realized that my attentions would be terribly divided. I refused to be an inattentive therapist; there were enough of those dickheads out there.

But despite my impatience, three o'clock finally came and I headed back to the private school to retrieve my curly haired angel.

 **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...**

"How was school? Did you have fun?" I asked once we were already on our way home.

"It was okay."

Will brow was knit with deep thought.

"I… I think I found someone."

"Someone?"

"Yes. Someone who _deserves_ it."

"Oh…" I was not expecting that he would have found a target so quickly.

"Who is it?"

"A classmate of mine, Jared Millen, I think he gets abused at home. I think his dad rapes him. I remembered what you said about skittishness, and shyness, and shame, and… I'm pretty sure Jared fits the description of what you told me this morning."

"I see. Did you speak to Jared?"

"No. But when I saw his dad, Mike, in the hallway I told him that I knew what he did. I was just… _testing_ him; to see what he would say."

A knot developed in my stomach as I was suddenly worried for Will's safety. I knew my boy was brave, but I wished that he would be more careful.

"He looked scared. He told me that he didn't know what I was talking about. But it was very obvious that he was lying."

"You are very clever Will, and brave. But I should discourage you from confronting rapists alone. It is exceedingly dangerous."

Will nodded in understanding. "I happen to know that Jared and his dad live alone; his mom moved out after a divorce last year; but he still sees her a lot. Do you think we could surprise Mike? Tonight?"

I smiled, already concocting a perfect plan to dole out justice with my perfect, eager little pupil.

"If you wish to do it tonight, then we have a lot of work to do."

 **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...**

I received another voicemail from Will's mother in which she unfortunately relayed that they would be home within the next twenty-four hours.

As much as I wanted to spend forever and a day with Will, I was slightly relieved that the constant suspense of his parents' impending return would soon be over.

Two duffle bags sat packed and ready in the foyer. I doubted we would need much more equipment than a simple lock-pick kit, some duct tape, a knife and perhaps some ketamine if our subject proved to be a physical challenge. The bags were filled with other instruments; tools for Will to express himself if he so chose. I was looking forward to seeing what his dark, inquisitive mind would develop as a fate fitting for a rapist.

The irony did not escape me; technically I was just as much of a pedophile as this Mike Millen character. I supposed the only differences were that I was not having sex with my own son, and what Will and I had was _consensual_. But even if I was capable of feeling guilt or remorse, I still would not. Will and I were a good match; the fact that we were preparing to go kill someone together immutably proved it.

 **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...**

The Millen home was quiet. There were a couple of small lights illuminating the first floor, but a brief peek in the windows revealed no sign of movement. There was a car in the driveway, I assumed it meant Mr. Millen was home. It was almost midnight; perhaps he was already in bed.

Will and I rounded the house to the back door, keeping an eye out for security cameras or alarm systems. Although I detested the use of guns, I brought a 9mm handgun with a silencer just in case things got out of hand. I had no intention of using it, but the last thing we needed was to get mauled by a family pet.

The back door opened without much difficulty; I practiced with my lock picks a few times on my own doors in case I'd gotten rusty.

Once inside the house, I looked all over the wall for any keypads or sensors that would indicate a silent alarm system. We both stood stalk still and listened intently for any noises or beeping. Nothing happened. We had gotten lucky; if there had been an alarm, we would have needed to retreat and find a different way to get our target another day.

Will and I crept quietly through the wooden-floored kitchen and dining room, wary of the creaks and squeaks we caused with every step.

Once we made sure the lower level was unoccupied, and Will and I ascended the carpeted stairs slowly. Each of us carried a duffle bag as a backpack; it freed up our hands and gave us extra weight to throw around if a hand-to-hand conflict ensued.

Each of the upstairs doors was closed, except for the bathroom door, which was cracked open slightly. A muffled sound was coming from the room on the left, and I carefully pressed my ear to the door.

 _"You're such a good boy for daddy. You make me feel good,"_

 _"Stop! I just… I want to go to bed! Just stop dad, please!"_

 _"Shut up, brat!"_

The volume rose high enough even Will heard it, and he looked at me in complete alarm. I could tell what he was thinking: was Mike hurting his son right now?

But I shook my head in wordless response, knowing that the voices sounded like a playback from a recording. The sick fuck was reliving the rape of his son. The fact that the recording was being played so loudly made me conclude that the son, Jared, was not home.

Again, we were very, very lucky; almost as if this was a divine appointment.

I backed away from the doorway, Will following my movement lightning fast. I reached out and quietly turned the knob, letting the door open slightly. More screams and grunts pierced the air, and I assumed Mr. Millen was too busy watching the video to notice the door falling open slowly.

I slid myself inside the doorway and motioned for Will to do the same. Finally I swooped into the room completely, knowing that I would be now be seen by our target.

Arms and legs flailed from under the blankets on the bed, our target startled profoundly by the intruders.

"What the fu-" The laptop flew across the bed and over the side, hitting the far wall with a loud crash.

"Caught in the act, hmmm? You should be ashamed of yourself, Mr. Millen."

"Who the fuck are-" He cut himself off when he saw Will standing there, staring back at him with an equally hateful glare.

"Your time in this life has expired, Mr. Millen. I'll let Will here do the honors…"

No sooner had the words come out of my mouth that he was jumping out of bed, running towards the door like a bat out of hell. My arm flew up and hit him square in the neck, effectively sending him to the floor, gasping with an injured trachea.

The broken laptop on the other side of the room still emitted the recorded pleads and screams, providing a fitting soundtrack to the rapist's demise.

Will took out the knife he had sheathed at his hip. The blade glimmered in the dim light of the bedroom and a desperate, strangled scream for mercy came from our canvas.

This was a beautiful moment, and Will and I both savored every bit of it. I held the man's head back at an unnatural angle while my sweet lover-cum-accomplice punched the sharp knife deep into the visibly pulsing neck.

Will sat back and watched the blood spurt out around the blade, spraying bright red fluid every which way. He yanked the soaked knife out of the opening, deciding now to aim lower…

Pure admiration and pride swelled in my chest when Will took his time cutting into the dying body. He thoroughly eviscerated the abdomen and ended with a deep wound straight through the chest.

His tiny body shook violently from the adrenaline high, but his eyes bore anything but fear. His gaze was filled with fascination and satisfaction.

"He's dead."

"He is."

"I…. I did that." He stated almost with disbelief.

"How does it feel?"

He eyes snapped up to mine, a hybrid of calm and ecstasy laying claim of his soul.

His blood-soaked hand shot out and gripped my hair and he hungrily claimed my lips with his own. I tasted a small amount of fresh blood and we both groaned lustily.

He spontaneously pulled away, his breath ghosting over my lips as he replied,

"Like… I'm invincible. It's the best feeling thing in the world."

 **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...** **...XoXoXoXo...**

We'd just barely gotten in the door of my house before Will and I were all over each other like magnets. Still high from the kill, we were both eager to get our clothes off and fuck.

"Mmmmph." Will whined against my lips as I sucked on his hungrily.

In my desperation to gain access to his perfect skin I caused several shirt buttons to pop off and skitter across the floor. Will fell backwards onto the couch and looked up at me, utterly wanton and insatiable as always. My hands moved on their own accord, unbuttoning his trousers and shucking them down his legs.

He wasn't wearing any underpants, and that turned me on even more. His tiny, erect cock was swallowed whole, and I enjoyed the feel of it on my tongue just as much as I enjoyed his moans.

I blindly reached for the lotion I kept in the side table next to the couch. Eventually I found it and squirted a hefty amount onto my right hand.

"Please… I need… more…" Will whined helplessly. His hips bucked wildly, driving his cock in and out of my mouth.

I obliged, pushing two slick fingers into him roughly, enjoying his squeal in response to my coarse treatment.

"Yes! God… fuck me, Hannibal!"

I released his hard member from my mouth so I could reply.

"Oh I will my darling. Be patient. I'll fuck you so good. I'm going to claim you again; you'll never forget who you belong to."

"Yes!" Will cried out in ecstasy, and I realized he was coming, no doubt triggered by my promises. My fingers jabbed into his prostate even harder, and I watched as Will hips froze high in the air while he rode out an incredibly intense orgasm.

"Ahhh!" He gasped when I continued prodding his sensitive gland, even after the last wave of pleasure wracked his body.

"Mmm… that's it… Oh how I love making you fall apart."

A whimper came in reply.

"Turn over, my darling; face the back of the couch."

Will complied, slowly, obviously still feeling the aftershocks of pleasure. His backside stuck out towards me, awaiting my attentions.

"I will claim you now. You think you are ready? I do not wish to hurt you."

"Yes. I-I'm ready.

Without further ado I took the rest of my clothing off and stroked my member, spreading the remnants of lotion to help ease the penetration.

My cock slipped inside his hole, a tight fit even after the thorough fuck it had received the night before.

Will squirmed and moaned from the mixture of pleasure and pain. His opening looked swollen and puffy, and I added a fresh glob of lotion to ensure that the pleasure would outweigh the pain.

"Oh… my love… Will…" I groaned mindlessly as his ass pulled me inside greedily, demanding what I was more than eager to give.

"Fuck!" I cursed as his tight, hot heat hugged my erection perfectly. This was exactly what I needed to complete the beautiful art we'd created together. We still had dried blood all over our discarded clothes; Will had a streak crusting in his dark locks and smeared across the back of his neck.

It was beautiful. I pulled out slowly and thrust back in with a sudden motion, relishing in the high pitch wail I earned in response. I repeated the action again and again; drawing out excruciatingly slow and thrusting back in harshly. The polarizing movements drove my little nymph absolutely insane. Will tensed when I withdrew, bracing himself for the forceful thrust and nearly screaming when it happened.

"You're _mine_ , my sweet nymph. Mine. No one else gets to have you... Ever."

"Yes! Yours… Hannibal I'm so close. Please, please touch me I _need_ it!"

I stilled deep inside him, finally giving him a break from the rough fuck.

Will gasped loudly as soon as my fist wrapped around his hard prick. Three strokes were all it took when I unexpectedly felt my hand get slick. My heart soared as I realized what it meant.

My little boy's outcry was utterly shrill as he felt the intense sensation of ejaculating for the first time.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck!" He cried out as the oversensitivity kicked in almost simultaneous to the peak of his ecstasy. My thick cock pressing into his prostate didn't help those matters, either.

Soon he went lax, unable to keep himself up anymore. He heaved in gulps of air, obtaining the much needed oxygen he'd deprived himself of during his orgasm.

"My perfect, sweet angel. That was… the most beautiful thing I've ever had the honor of partaking in."

"I-I actually _came_ …" Will looked down at the mess he made on the couch. The fluid was clear and rather watery; it was perfect. I brought a large amount of the fluid to Will's mouth and he tasted it without hesitation, trusting me completely.

"Mmmm…" He hummed around my fingers.

I swiped a stray droplet off the upholstery and licked it, savoring the taste of my boy's first ejaculation. It was salty and sweet and absolutely divine.

"You, Will, are _immaculate_."

"You haven't come yet."

"No, but I can soon remedy that. Are you alright for me to go on?"

"Yes. Please."

And with that I continued my thrusts, pistoning in and out of his tight ass, already feeling my balls gearing up in preparation to spill my seed deep inside.

And when I came, it was in that moment that I truly felt as though I was in heaven. And it was a good thing, too. Because in the light of eternity or afterlife, this was likely the only heaven a man like myself would ever know.

So in a sense, that meant Will Graham was my religion; my god….

 _My salvation_.


	9. Marooned

Months went by like a blink of an eye. Will and I got to see each other once a week. And as far as I could tell, his parents did not suspect a thing regarding Will and I's relationship. The legal problems surrounding the nanny's death dissolved over the course of a few weeks; partly having to do with the Graham's financial influence. Although the case remained open, law enforcement had more and more new cases every day and it was soon forgotten; lost in the system.

The dead nanny eventually got replaced by a twenty-three year old millennial name Esther who, fittingly to the popular stereotype, did not care about much of anything and let Will do as he pleased, often leaving him unsupervised for hours at a time.

The change of daily supervision changed Will dramatically. Instead of living in dread of each day, he looked forward to things; he enjoyed riding his bike through the neighborhood and occasionally the nanny allowed him to take his bike to and from our weekly appointments. Sometimes I picked him up after school on Fridays, and I would drop him off at home after our time together.

Will and I's sex life lost intensity over time, but the sacred, caring nature never faded. Each and every time we made love; whether it was fellatio, fingering or fucking, I made sure Will felt every ounce of my affection and passion for him.

But even though things were going well, some part of me knew that I was losing Will. Each day he was getting more and more independent; exploring what kind of person he was. He'd even developed a bit of a crush on a boy at school; something that I pretended not to be insanely jealous about. He claimed nothing would come of it; that it was just a fleeting fancy. But I was still jealous, knowing that Will felt affection towards anyone else.

In a last-ditch effort to bring Will and me together again, I worked on a plan that was sure to put the spark of passion back in his eyes; the adoring fire I missed so much.

The very day I made the decision all the pieces fell together nearly instantly; as if the universe was in agreement with my cause.

Friday came quicker than I thought it would, and this particular day, I was picking my boy up from school.

The moment we drove far enough from the school, I stopped at an intersection and leaned close for a kiss. He turned his face away, and I kissed the offered cheek instead of his sweet lips like we normally did. I tried not to read into it, and instead of letting it get me down I carried on, wounded but still hopeful.

"I missed you, my sweet angel." I said as I continued driving.

"You too." Will's mind seemed slightly preoccupied. Over the last six months I'd gotten to know him exceedingly well.

"How was school?"

"Fine." Will took to staring at the car dashboard instead of making eye contact with me.

"Is there something wrong, my dearest?"

"No… just thinking a lot."

"Would you like to go for a walk at the park? Clear your head some?" It was a slight deviation from my plan, but if it would make Will happy, then it would be more than worth it.

He nodded in answer, and I instantly felt better about his quiet state; the silence had begun to make me worry.

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

The park was not very busy, for which I was grateful. Will asked for a hotdog from the park vendor and since it was my mission in life to make him as happy as I possibly could, I of course bought him one.

"Can we feed the ducks?" Will looked up at me hopefully as we approached the river bank. A dozen little floating birds gathered at the bank and surreptitiously hopped to and from land, retreating every time a human hovered a little too closely.

I watched with amusement as Will took his hotdog bun apart and threw it across the small strip of grass, the little morsels just barely making it to the edge of water. Frantic little birds scrambled to get the biggest pieces and Will smiled as two fought over a large wad of bread.

"I have a bit of a field trip planned for us this afternoon, if you are up for it." I said in a low tone so that no one would hear.

"What is it?"

"I've found someone… who _deserves_ it. We can go now, scout out his place; find out the best way to get to him and exact justice."

"Sounds… interesting."

"Would you like to do it? My freezer is getting a little barren as of late. We can turn him into dinner and enjoy the spoils together; make love drenched in blood and-"

"I don't think I want to."

"Oh?"

"No. I… I'm feeling tired from school." He threw more crumbs to the birds, obviously getting little comfort from the action; something weighed on his mind that even cute ducks could not cure.

"Is there anything I can do to help you relax?" I grasped his shoulder with my hand, making a massaging movement with my thumb, covertly conveying an intimate offer.

"No. I just… I want to go home."

I startled upon hearing him say that.

"But… Our session isn't-"

"Fine. I'll go sit on your stupid couch. I'll stay for an hour, you happy?" Will punctuated his impudent behavior by tossing a chunk of bread especially hard.

I held back confused tears, a phenomenon that had not happened to me in decades.

"Will. I…I wish I knew where this was coming from. Are you upset with me?"

"Yes but… I don't know _why_."

" _Excuse_ me." An unfamiliar voice interrupted our conversation and I turned around to see a middle aged woman in a purple jogging suit looking directly at me.

"Your son _shouldn't_ feed the ducks. It's not good for them to eat human food."

I sneered and all but rolled my eyes at the woman's statement.

Will stopped throwing the bread, and I noticed an increase in protesting chatter from the aquatic birds.

"Thank you for telling us." I said with the fakest level of politeness masking my distaste.

The woman walked away, likely patting herself on the back for doing her part to "save" the environment.

I put an arm around Will protectively and guided him to a park bench, where we both sat down.

"She… called me your _son_." Will said gloomily.

"She is ignorant. In so many ways. Please do not be distraught over her obviously limited intelligence."

"But… I _am_ really young, aren't I? We don't really have much of a future. It's illegal for us to be together. We can't be affectionate in public or tell anyone that we're a couple."

"Is that what's been troubling you, my dear?"

"That's part of it, I guess."

The confession brought me closer to recovering from the wounds made by his previous statements.

"I can understand that. Puberty is a confusing time. All kinds of hormones are rushing through your brain and things don't seem as clear-cut as they once were."

"Yeah. I guess that's it. I… feel like I'm unhappy with the way things are… how we have to keep everything secret, how you get jealous over my crush on Max, and… I don't like how I can only be with you once a week."

"I feel the same, Will; especially the fact that we don't get to see each other often enough."

"I also don't like the fact that I know virtually nothing about you, except what you like during sex. I don't know _anything_ about your childhood. But what I find confusing is that I kind of don't _want_ to know, either. I… I feel like I'm not really invested in our relationship… and I don't know if I want to be."

As much as I was grateful for Will's honesty, it made my heart ache all the same.

"I feel like a relationship with you will always be impossible. And… as much as our time together has meant a lot to me I… have a feeling it doesn't mean what it _should_ …"

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from betraying the startling heartbreak I felt ripping through my chest. I took his hand in mine in some sort of desperate attempt to either win him over or to anchor me from hurtling over the cliff of despair. Amazingly my countenance still came across as surely and stoic as always; a passerby would have no idea what sort of tragedy was taking place.

"I've… grown very fond of you, Will. As soon as you are of legal age we could be together, _publicly_."

Will shook his head and pulled away from me.

"No… I… I'm ten years old, Hannibal. I'm barely out of elementary school I can't be making commitments like that. I have no idea what could change between then and now. I… want freedom to explore, and… this hold you have on me… At first I liked it because you were the first person who didn't judge me. But now you're just holding me back."

I blanched, and couldn't help thinking of all the things I must have done to screw things up this badly.

Will scooted off the bench and looked like he getting ready to leave.

"I'll give you a ride home, if that is what you want." My voice was strained with anguish as I fully realized this was happening. My worst fears were coming true.

A cell phone was fished from Will's pocket and he held it up for me to see.

"No, I'll text Esther to come get me."

Will quickly tapped the buttons on the keypad of his phone and put it back into his pocket.

He was just about to turn to leave when my hand grabbed his of its own volition, causing Will to look at me with a warning glare.

"I'm sorry, Will. You know I care very deeply for you. Whatever I did to mess things up, I can change... "

Will froze for a solid three seconds as he stared at the junction where my hand met his. He thought hard for those three seconds before he unfortunately yanked his hand away.

"Yeah, well… It's not enough, Hannibal. I'm sorry but it's not enough."

And with that, he was gone.

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

 **Eight Years Later…**

Recovery from Will's rejection took much longer than it should have. In a way, I never truly recovered.

On the bright side, eight years of complete separation from Will Graham turned me into a better killer. In a way, the anguish and pain brought out a whole other aspect to my art. I started to leave my canvases at the scene, as I'd done with Will that one night of pure bliss we shared so long ago. I posed the bodies in beautifully grotesque shapes, often dislocating every joint, twisting and snapping the limbs into unnatural contortions to suit my fancy.

I'd become a bit of a legend; a sick vigilante who killed those who deserved it and left the mess to the authorities and the CSU techs. The latest name they'd coined was the Chesapeake Ripper. Not exactly the sort of name I would have chosen, but then again I wasn't in a position to be choosy.

And as for companionship, I had a few encounters with some men, both parties leaving unscathed in the end, surprisingly. I even had somewhat of a relationship going, with a narcoleptic prostitute that thought it alright to stay in my home without so much as paying rent. It was only for a few months while he saved money to go home to Portland. I dare say I'd turned into quite the softie, because I let him do it. I'd never had a squatter in my house, I guess I was in the mood to try new things. He knew nothing of my cuisine preferences, and ever since Will I never shared my art with anyone, culinary or otherwise.

As much as I enjoyed the tramp's quaint aura and odd social skills, I was a bit relieved when I woke up one morning and was gone. I held out a modicum of expectancy that he would return in a day or two but he never did. I didn't connect with him the way I did Will, but he was certainly a refreshing change of pace from my solitude. I have to admit to missing that tramp just a little, but in a way that one would miss a friend. The way I missed Will was more like half of my soul had been ripped from my chest and the wound was still fresh; never quite healing like it was supposed to.

I still kept a close eye on Will. He graduated with the highest honors in High School, as I knew he would, and by that time he'd already gotten a degree in criminal science. He was enrolled in an FBI training program currently, and I could not have been more proud of him, using that amazing mind to achieve the greatness I'd always known him capable of.

All this time I'd been waiting for the right opportunity to reintroduce myself back into his life. Worse than my guilt for breaking my own promise to never let him go, was the fear that he would reject me again.

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

Quantico was a nice place. The lawn, rooms and halls were tidy and I enjoyed my time roaming the campus one rainy Friday afternoon. It wasn't too long before I found the lecture hall I was seeking: Room 224A; Professor A. Hadley.

It was a small amphitheater-type lecture hall, with fourteen rows of seats descending in altitude to a sunken stage where a professor addressed the students.

The room was dimly lit to accommodate a projected image on the large screen, so I couldn't tell if Will Graham was present. I found this very lecture on the Quantico training online syllabus, so as long as Will wasn't playing hooky, he was somewhere in the room.

I sat in the back, knowing that disturbing or distracting any of the students could get me kicked out.

"As you can see, the remains discovered were wrapped in plastic." Professor Hadley, I presumed, spoke with a commanding voice. "Even after a decade the analysis revealed that only bones and organs, and some skin were buried. It seemed the killer kept nearly all the muscle tissue. Now, any guesses as to why he would do that?"

A hand was raised and a young man piped up, "Maybe he was a cannibal?"

A small mixture of chuckles and disgusted gasps came from various students.

"That is one theory, actually, thank you, Morrison. The killer likely kept the muscle for consumption. Now, there was little success identifying the remains, due to the condition they were in, but looking at the geography in which they were discovered we suspect that _these_ missing people were the victims."

The projected image changed from a pile of bones to an array of a dozen DMV headshots of young men, all of them men I'd killed. It felt good to see my work appreciated.

"Any comments or guesses as to the victimology? Why did the killer pick these completely unconnected men?"

"All of them were either gay or bisexual." The voice cut through the air just as anyone else's would, but knowing who it belonged to made my heart skip a beat; Will Graham. His voice had changed so much, but there was no mistaking it.

"The killings were sexual; there is nothing more erotic to this killer than _devouring_ his partner. The killing was almost unrelated, in comparison to his desire for human flesh; a means to an end."

"Very astute, Mr. Graham."

I barely even heard the rest of the lecture; I was far too busy focusing on the dark blob in row three that, based on the direction of the voice, had to be Will. The screen reflected a small amount of light, enough for me to see a few stray curls atop his head. It made me smile, knowing that he kept the beautiful hair of his youth.

I was hardly prepared when the professor finally switched off the projector and turned up the house lights. Temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness, I lost track of Will. My eyes scanned the area where he was last, with no luck. Becoming slightly alarmed, I prepared to stand up.

Just as I was about to stand and bolt towards the door, I heard,

"Enjoy the lecture?"

I looked up, completely startled to see a five-foot eight, grown version of my not-so-little Will Graham looming over me.

"I-I did. How did you know I was here?" I was hardly able to speak. My breath was completely taken away by the beauty of the young man not two feet away. He was absolutely astounding. Slim, muscular in all the right places and the most glorious, silky curls framing his face.

"Oh please. How could you resist hearing about your exploits? How the police and FBI are utterly baffled by your cunning forensic countermeasures and the complete lack of trace evidence?"

"Is that why you think I am here?"

"Isn't it?"

"No. Is… is there somewhere we can talk?"

"You came here for _me_ then?" He looked skeptical, and his skepticism puzzled me.

"Yes. Can we… somewhere more private? Please?" I looked at him pleadingly, and his hard gaze softened.

"Alright. Meet me at the park tomorrow. Lunch. The hotdog's on you."

I was grateful that he agreed, but I was so sorry to see him walk away. He looked so… casual; like he couldn't care less if I was alive or if I had been dead this whole time. Many people would have looked at my kills and deemed me heartless; without feeling or remorse: a sociopath. And perhaps I was; but not when it came to Will. He was my weakness. But it didn't appear I was the same to Will. The thought troubled me, and only made me fear that I was only going to face yet another rejection.

 **...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...XoXoXo...**

The park bench was still wet from a morning rain, so I sacrificed my coat, setting it across the seat to soak up the wet puddle. This was the very same bench on which Will broke my heart nearly a decade ago. The memory was still so fresh. I must have been a bit of a masochist because I feared it was going to just happen to me again.

I left my coat on the bench while I bought a hotdog at the stand not twenty yards away. I must have only turned my back for a minute while I paid the vendor, but when I faced the bench again, my coat was gone. Instinctively, my eyes drifted towards the edge of the water. I smiled internally when I saw a tall, slender young man with dark, curly hair standing by the water, my coat slung over his shoulder like he owned it.

"Care to feed the ducks?"I sounded so casual but internally my diaphragm seized when he looked back at me with those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"You sure? Isn't it ' _bad_ for the ducks to eat human food?'" Will smiled coyly while he took the hotdog from my hand and swapped it for my coat. I wanted to clasp his hand in mine, or at least have that tiny bit of skin contact last longer.

Will took a bite of the hotdog, making eye contact with me in thanks for the food. He ended up tossing a small bit of bread into the water right next to one of the lingering birds, which gobbled it up instantly.

"So." He said once he'd swallowed the morsel of food. "Why did you want to speak with me?"

"I… I have difficulty coming up with one reason alone. But I suppose the most prominent being that I miss you."

"I'm not killing anyone else, Hannibal. I know you're getting up there in years, but I'm not some protégé you can pass your legacy off to."

"It's not that, Will. It's… _never_ been about that. And… I admit to feeling a bit hurt that you have excluded the possibility that I miss you… in the _romantic_ sense."

Will scoffed at that.

"Hannibal, please don't play me for a fool. You don't _have_ romantic feelings. You don't have any feelings at all. Your manipulative tactics may have worked on me when I was nine, but they are not going to now. I know too much about you and your kind; sociopaths, psychopaths, _murderers_."

"Will." My breath caught in my chest and briefly I wondered if I could say anything that could change his callous view of me.

"I… know that I came across that way; that I had no feelings; that I was indifferent. But you must know it was the opposite of what I felt. You were the first person that I ever felt I could… care for… that I could _love_. You are the exception to everything I thought I knew about myself."

Will finished off the hotdog while he thought long and hard about what I'd just said. He still had a skeptical air about him, and I didn't take that as a good sign.

"It's not unheard of, Hannibal. Sociopaths have their share of obsessions; it's no surprise that I am one of those obsessions. But don't mistake obsession for love. You are not capable of it."

"I know I do not deserve it, but please, give me the chance to prove my feelings for you. I will do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything. Just say the word."

Will tossed the last of the bread into the water and looked at me with a smug expression.

"Sounds an awful lot like an obsession to me."


	10. Possessed

As a consolation prize for my heartbreak, Will agreed to go on a date with me. _One_ date. He made it very clear that he was not promising to anything more than that. I made it very clear that I was grateful.

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

I made a reservation at a fancy, four-star restaurant on Fifth Avenue, only a few miles from the school. I offered to pick him up for the date, but he insisted that he would meet me there. I couldn't help but feel like Will was keeping me at arm's length; almost as though he was only going on this date to humor me; to patronize an old man who was fixated on things past and looking for one last hurrah. But I tried to push away those feelings. I had to be optimistic that he was giving me a chance to love him.

The maître d' seated me and I informed him that my date would be there soon. I gave a brief description of what he would look like, and the man smiled upon finding out that I was waiting for a _male_ companion.

I waited for several minutes before I began to worry that Will was not going to show. It was petty, on my part, to even think that Will would not fulfill his word without at least calling me to let me know why he could not.

But twenty more minutes passed, and the hovering maître d' was simply chomping at the bit to either take my order or give my table to someone else.

Finally I gave up. Feeling completely gutted, I put a twenty dollar bill on the table and I could feel the pitying glances of the wait staff as I walked away, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

I retrieved my jacket from the coat-check and I had just stepped out of the glass double doors when I saw a cab pull up to the valet curb.

Will spilled out of the cab a little clumsily, his scarf nearly getting caught in the cab door when he closed it. I smiled, glad to see him but also very confused as to why he was so late.

"Hannn—Hannibal.." The moment Will opened his mouth I realized just what was going on; why he was so late and so clumsy getting out of the cab: he was _drunk_.

"Will."

"I-I know what you're gon' say." He swayed a little and I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. It felt good to touch him again; even under these circumstances.

"You're gon' say that I'm late; and that 'm _drunk_."

I said nothing in reply; I was too busy keeping myself from imposing myself on him; kissing him to oblivion, owning his mouth and tongue like I used to. He was exceedingly inebriated; his capacity to consent was impaired… if there were ever a way to completely ruin things with Will, that would certainly be the most effective.

"And I know I'm drunk. I needed to stop… _feeling_ like I do when I think about you, Hannibal. I needed to stop… _hurting_." His words slurred so badly that I barely understood him, but the message still got through somehow.

"Will, I think I should take you home, lest you say something you will regret in the morning."

The cab had already driven away, and I nodded to the Valet, notifying him that I wanted my car retrieved.

"I'm tired of hiding from you, Hannibal. 've missed you. I should've come t' see you…"

"I've missed you too, Will." I meant it, but I kept in mind that he was likely not going to remember any of this in the morning.

A few moments of awkward silence later the valet showed up with my car. I did my best to comfortably situate him in the passenger seat and I had a hard time not getting aroused by our close proximity while I buckled his seat belt.

"Where do you live? I'll give you a ride home." I said in the most chivalrous tone I could muster.

"Don' wan' t' go home. You wanted a date let's… go on a date."

"You're in no condition for us to do anything together tonight. Tell me where I can take you."

"We could go back t' _your_ place… for ol' time's sake."

I sighed, realizing that Will was being stubborn. I conceded, coming to terms with the fact that my evening of temptation was only going to get longer, and even more tempting.

"Alright, Will… For old time's sake."

 **...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo...**

The bed in the spare room hadn't been set up since my live-in prostitute left two months prior, so I brought Will to the master bedroom; to _my_ bedroom, so he would be more comfortable.

"Mmmmm" Will groaned when his body hit the mattress. He had become increasingly intoxicated during the drive, and was now reduced to a groaning puddle; and _not_ the kind that I'd have liked. It was incredibly difficult to get him up the stairs. He wasn't the seventy pound scrawny nine year-old anymore, and I was not exactly in prime physical condition.

"Sleep well my dear. We can talk in the morning."

"Mmmmppph." Will replied with a grunt.

Deciding it would be best to respect Will's privacy, I retreated to my spare bedroom and retrieved a few blankets and a pillow from the armoire. I wasn't in the mood to make the bed up with sheets, so I just lay one blanket on the bare mattress and covered myself with the other.

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

It took what felt like an eternity to fall asleep, knowing that the young man I'd lusted after for the last decade was sleeping soundly in the next room, alone and vulnerable. But when sleep finally claimed me, I dreamt of Will. Sadly, my dream was not sexual in nature, but it was romantic, in a way. Will used a rusty knife to cut my heart out. He bit into it, all while watching me with a rebellious glare.

Of course, the surreal nature of the dream allowed for me to remain alive without a heart, and I watched Will eat it raw while the organ still quivered and twitched. The dream's symbolism was so obvious that a lower mammal could see the meaning: my subconscious feared that Will was about to break my heart again, and that he was going to _enjoy_ watching me die alone.

 **...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo...**

I awoke early, and instantly noticed the aroma of coffee. Curious, I slid out of bed and righted my lengthy hair with my fingers, hoping I would look even moderately presentable.

The incredible, beautiful, and unspeakably perfect Will Graham was standing in my kitchen, pouring coffee into a pair of mugs. He turned when he sensed my presence, and a small smile graced his lips.

"Morning. Do you take it black?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I hadn't drunk coffee in months; the tramp that lived with me for a while practically lived off of the stuff and must have left some behind in the cupboard.

I took the cup from Will, savoring the brief touch our fingers made during the transfer.

"Best thing for a hangover." Will nodded towards his cup of coffee. "I already raided your medicine cabinet; you're gonna need more aspirin."

"Water is the best thing, actually. Be sure to rehydrate yourself." I was concerned for him. Will's father was a heavy alcohol user and he resented him for it. I felt greatly concerned to see Will drinking, and at such a young age, too.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Not really." Will confessed as he took a swig of the hot coffee. He leaned against the countertop casually, as if he'd never left and this was his home. I hoped to hell and back that it would stay that way for the remainder of this conversation; for the remainder of forever.

"I'm sure I made a real ass out of myself though."

"No, nothing too embarrassing. I'm just glad you _took a cab_ to the restaurant and didn't try to drive on your own. The evening would have taken a much worse turn if that had happened."

"Oh God, I actually _went_? I'm pretty sure I was planning on standing you up."

"Yes, well, you did show up; very drunk. I put you in my car before you could say anything you'd regret and I took you straight home and put you in my bed."

"Yes." Will affirmed with a contrite smile, mostly aimed at his own behavior.

"I _did_ appreciate waking up with all my clothes on. Not that I would _expect_ you to take advantage of me, I just… wanted to thank you, for keeping your hands off me. Nice to see that chivalry isn't completely dead."

"I would never take advantage of you. You are _far_ too precious to me."

Will blinked, taken aback by my sudden profession. I admit it was a little uncalled for, but Will seemed almost to overreact to my comment.

"I-I… About that, Hannibal, I… Want to apologize. What I said the other day about you…"

"Will…"

"No, let me finish. I.. It was very narrow-minded of me to tell you that you can't love me; that you're not _capable_. It was an emotional, angry response and it was very unfair to you. God, I can't believe that _I_ , of all people, put you in a box like that. I should have let you explain yourself more. You always let me talk as much as I liked, without fear of judgment, and I should have granted you the same kindness."

I put my cup of coffee down on the counter and took a step closer to Will. I could smell the coffee on his breath; the feel of it wafting against my face made me want to lunge forward and kiss him. But I refrained, for now. Instead I took his free hand in mine, looking at the clasped pair with meaning.

Will seemed struck by my gesture, and set his mug down as well, never breaking his gaze from our joined hands.

I lifted his lax hand and kissed it briefly, looking into Will's eyes now. And he looked back, appearing both mesmerized and calculating; a look that I fell in love with years ago.

"How about breakfast?"

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

Will declined anything containing meat, this time, but I still got him to eat and drink plenty of other things to help his hangover.

After breakfast, he offered to help with the dishes, and for the first time in my life, I allowed it.

He rinsed the dishes and I washed. I was elbow deep in suds when I decided to ask,

"How were the eggs?"

"Perfect as always. You are still the best cook in the world; just as I remembered."

I smiled and handed him the last of the silverware.

"How have you been?" Will redirected. "I mean… the house hasn't changed a single bit since I was here eight years ago. Have you… you know, _dated_ anyone?"

"No one serious, no. You?"

"I… had a boyfriend for a while in high school, but... other than that, no. I've had to keep my sexual preferences to myself. You'd be surprised how homophobic Quantico can be. The teachers are great but… the students can be pretty harsh behind closed doors."

"I am sorry to hear that you cannot be more open with your peers. But I will be honest: I am glad to hear that you are not seeing anyone."

"Well, in a way, I _am_ seeing someone, right now. We're just not an official couple yet."

"Oh." I tried not to sound as disappointed as I felt.

"He… treats you well, I hope?"

"Very well." Will put a plate in the drying rack and continued:

"He's known me for a while; knows most of my weird quirks and somehow still cares about me."

"I see." I stared at the suddenly very interesting cluster of soap bubbles on my forearm. The last thing I wanted to hear was the details of Will's love affair.

He went on anyway.

"In fact, he drove me home one night when I was skunk drunk. And, wouldn't you know it, he was a _complete_ gentleman; he even made me breakfast in the morning."

The sudden realization of who Will was talking about made my head snap up in an almost comical fashion. I felt like a fool for not catching on sooner, but the grin I saw spread over Will's face was worth all the embarrassment in the universe.

"Will I…" Damning the potential consequences, I put a partially sudsy hand over his, and he looked up at me, still smiling and still smug from the little trick he'd just pulled.

"I want to kiss you." I said in a low tone, leaning down close; so close that I could hear his breath steal away.

"Yes." He consented, and not half a millisecond after, my lips were on his.

It'd been so long since we'd kissed that I almost forgot what his lips felt like. But the moment his mouth touched mine, it felt like coming home; like sitting in a warm bath after a long day; it was the most perfect and divine feeling in the world.

Not caring that my hands were still wet and covered in dish suds, I gripped the curly locks gently, yet firmly with one hand, and put the other around his waist, bringing our bodies closer.

Will unexpectedly broke the kiss, looking away for a brief moment, only to rest his cheek on my shoulder. Our bodies were all but plastered together already, and I took Will's cue and turned it into an intimate hug.

He was quiet for some time, but I was alright with that. Our silence spoke volumes; it was like we communicated just how much we had missed each other, through the long, uninterrupted embrace.

I kissed the top of his head, which was difficult because of our now similar heights, but the gesture earned me an appreciative hum.

"I was so… _angry_ at you, Hannibal. I'd been angry at you for _so_ long…" Will whispered in a remorseful tone.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Why did you let me go? All those years ago?"

"You… didn't want to stay." My hand moved upwards to play with his curls again; the perfect, silky hair that I missed so much.

Will rubbed his cheek against my shoulder, increasing the cuddle level a few notches. It wasn't erotic, but comforting; like we were both making up for a decade of touches we've deprived ourselves of.

When Will pulled back, he stayed within arm's reach, allowing my hands to remain connected at his lower back, tethering him close, but far enough that he could make eye contact with me.

"I was so stupid to push you away like that, Hannibal. You weren't holding me back. You gave me _wings_. I… should have seen that. You took _me_ , an awkward sex addict, and taught me that I could achieve whatever I put my mind to; that I was _powerful_."

"You still are, Will. You are the most powerful being in the world, to me. You have the power to slay me or save me, with only your words. No one has ever had that effect on me. You're the only person I've ever fallen in love with. _And_... You may have apologized, but you were most certainly right about _one thing_."

"Yes?"

"I _am_ obsessed with you... But I am _also_ in _love_ with you. The two are not mutually exclusive. You are the most beautiful creature in the world. Who wouldn't be captivated by you?"

Will bit his lip and blushed a little, not used to being lavished with attention after all these years.

"I thought... I thought you were attracted to me back then, because of my age. I… thought corrupting my innocence was part of the appeal for you. I didn't think you would still want me, after all this time..."

His words hurt my pride, even though that was not his intention.

"I am very sorry that I didn't make it clear that I love _you_ ; your soul. You are the single most unique, brilliant and intelligent person I've ever met; that is what I love; not your body; not your purity. I found those things attractive, and I still do, but only if it is attached to _you_ , Will Graham."

Will looked down and took a shaky breath, obviously on the verge of tears. I couldn't have that, so I used my finger to tilt his chin up to mine, and I kissed him sweetly. Finally I felt his hands in my hair and he deepened the kiss, making me feel like I was standing in the first rain breaking a decade-long drought.

"God…" Will breathed against my lips. "You have no idea what this is doing to me right now. I… I kind of want to take things slow but…"

"Slow is for _new_ acquaintances, Will."

"My thoughts exactly." He smiled through the next series of kisses; kisses that had us both groaning with lust.

I sucked on his bottom lip, just like I used to, knowing that he loved it.

"Mmm…" True to my suspicion, Will whimpered and there was no denying the arousal poking into my leg. He'd grown significantly bigger, very evident by the feel of his cock rubbing hard against the inside of my thigh.

My lover didn't let me lead for long, however. In a sudden surge of dominance he took control of the kiss, suckling my tongue between his teeth and then letting it go suddenly, taking to kissing my neck instead. His face had a hint of facial hair and the stubble scratching against my sensitive skin made me shudder, goose-bumps developing all over.

"Oh… Will…" I was at a loss for words, but the kiss he replied with melted my heart and I knew that words could not begin to do these feelings justice. His hands wandered to my ass and he gripped teasingly, obviously testing the waters to see just how far I wanted to take this.

A surprised groan sounded in my throat when his wet kisses moved to the shell of my ear.

"Want you, Hannibal."

The growl in his voice brought me to a new level of arousal I'd never known before; his possessive hunger reverberated into my bones and fanned the flames of desire deep in my soul.

Deft, sure hands unfastened my trousers and Will's hand snaked its way into my underwear to touch my raging hard erection.

"Nnnnggg… Will." I could hardly see I was so blind with lust. Soon I was completely unclothed from the waist down and, in an attempt to reciprocate I pawed at Will's trouser fly clumsily, trying to stay standing under his cripplingly pleasurable ministrations.

Not sure how it came to be, eventually Will was half-naked with me, and I could finally wrap my hand around his impressive girth. His cock was proportional to the rest of the growth he'd gone through in the last decade. It felt perfect in the palm of my hand, and we worked each other thoroughly, moans and pants changing pitch with each twist of a wrist.

As much as I wanted to just finish with him right here in my kitchen, I knew that it would be hours before I could go again; I was not as young as I used to be.

"Ahhh… Will…" I gasped in warning. "We need to move this to the bedroom; quickly."

My young lover seemed to read my mind and he smiled coyly, obviously biting back a comment about my stamina and age.

Will and I discarded our clothes while making our way upstairs, and I nearly tripped over a few of the steps, getting distracted by his utterly gorgeous naked body. He was slim and muscular, with just the slightest traces of dark hair in the usual places.

"You are beautiful, Will." I whispered against his cheek once we'd finally made it to my bedroom. Our hands roamed in an exploratory fashion; Will's kept hovering around my ass while mine kept gravitating to that angelic mop of curls.

In an unexpected turn of events, Will moved away from my grasp and he swiftly stepped behind me, bringing my arms to meet behind my back. Before I realized just what he was doing, I felt the intense pressure of his leg pressing into the backs of my knees, forcing me face first into the mattress rather roughly. I grunted as air was forced out of my lungs. My hard cock was pinned against the bed at a painfully strained angle, and I quickly repositioned it with a shift of my hips.

The weight and heat of Will's body loomed over my back, his erection positioned between my ass cheeks, sliding over my hole teasingly.

"Get the lube." Will ordered firmly.

Immediately I obeyed, reaching over to the bedside table drawer, retrieving the bottle and letting Will take it from my hand.

"Good. Now… I'll make it feel good, but I _am_ going to fuck you."

I gasped, my hips bucking once of their own accord when those words sent a surge of arousal through me.

"If you have a problem with that, I'll need you to tell me now. Because once I start, I am most certainly not stopping until I am finished with you. Understand?"

I nodded, feeling breathless and surprised at the sudden change of roles. I instantly fell in love with this dominant, courageous side of Will, and realized that I had a hidden side as well; a submissive, needy side. In fact, more surprising than Will's demeanor was that I found it so attractive; that I found his demand for submission to be the sexiest thing I'd ever experienced.

"Yes Will. Do what you wish to me. I… I just _need_ you… your touch; your fingers; your _cock_."

Will emitted a growl, and I heard the distinct sound of the lube cap popping open.

"That's right, Hannibal. You're gonna take my fingers, and my cock. Someday you'll take my whole fist."

An embarrassingly high keen escaped my throat when the image entered my brain. Suddenly the idea of being penetrated with my lover's entire fist, an idea I'd never once considered, was hurled to the top of the list of things I wanted to do in the future. I was learning all kinds of new things about myself this morning.

"Yes! Please, please Will."

"Just my fingers, for now." He promised. And with that, he plunged two slick fingers into my hole; a passage that was very rarely stimulated, especially as the years went on and I became less and less adventurous during masturbation.

"Fuck!" I cursed, loving the beautiful pressure he immediately executed on my prostate.

"You're not allowed to come. Not until I say."

"Mmmmmpph." I whined uncharacteristically. The need for release became a life imperative; I felt like I was dying and in superb bliss all at once.

Suddenly the stimulation was gone; Will withdrew his fingers from inside me and I felt the head of his cock pressing against my tight ring of muscles.

"Yes… Yes, Will, please. Fuck me."

I heard Will's breath catch, he was no doubt aroused by my shameless begging; even _I_ found my begging to be erotic.

Without hesitation Will thrust his hips forward, pushing his whole cock into me in one smooth motion.

"Ohhhh…" He groaned in a whisper. "Oh Hannibal… You're so _tight_."

"Nnnggh…." I struggled to remember to breathe as the initial painful burn hit me; I knew it was temporary. And sure enough, a few seconds later my muscles adjusted, pain fading and giving way to pure bliss.

When I felt the first thrust, out and in, I heard Will's breathing turn ragged; he was obviously fighting to stave off his orgasm as much as I was.

"Please, Will… harder."

I was immediately rewarded with a harsh thrust, and a hand gripping my hair.

"You're a slut for my cock, aren't you?" Will asked as his cock drove into my prostate again and again.

"Yes, Will." I confessed. "Please. Don't stop."

"Gonna come soon; you're too tight, I'll have to loosen you up so I can stay in this ass as long as I want; lay claim to your ass whenever I want and make you my slut.

"Yes!" I felt the tightness in my balls reach a critical level. I just _had_ to come.

"Please! Will! I'm so close." I gasped breathlessly, holding onto the last thread of resistance with all my might.

Will laid down across my back completely, his sweaty chest tickling my skin as he pistoned himself in and out, again and again.

His hand suddenly crammed between my hips and the mattress so he could wrap it around my weeping cock.

"Go ahead, come on my cock, daddy."

"Ahhhh!" I literally shouted as my orgasm ripped through me. Copious amounts of semen shot all over Will's hand and I loved the feel of the sticky mess it created as he kept on fondling my softening member.

I felt Will's cock twitch violently and I could tell he was emptying himself inside me, claiming me as I'd done to him all those years ago.

"Ohhh… yesss… Hannibal. Oh God… Fuck…" Will groaned as his orgasm crested. His cock stayed inside me as he began kissing my bare skin, starting with sloppy kisses along my salty neck and turning into quick little pecks along my jaw line.

After what seemed a blissful eternity of slow, worshiping kisses, I finally felt Will's softened cock slip from my used hole. And he retreated enough that I could turn over, so we were face to face once again.

"Will… that was…"

"Yeah…" Will said, utterly breathless and clearly still riding his high. His eyes met mine, our gazes conveying all the love our words could not.

"You never cease to surprise me Will; _always_ , in one way or another." I referred to the entire experience; his dominance, his talent, his utterly filthy dirty talk.

I smiled, remembering the dirty name Will called me, just before we came.

"You know… Sometime we'll have to talk about that 'daddy' kink of yours." I said teasingly.

Will cuddled by my side, his head on my fuzzy chest. I felt his smile against my skin.

"Oh yeah? Well someday we'll have to talk about the fact that you clearly _loved_ it."

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

And it was in that moment that I knew Will was not going anywhere. This was not a one-time thing for either of us. Will was here to stay; my angel was finally where he belonged; where we both knew he belonged.

And as for me, I knew that I risked agonizing heartbreak, loving a man as young and precocious as Will Graham. But I didn't care. If loving and caring for Will made him even half as happy as it did me, then any potential future suffering would be worth it.

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

Will put his leg across mine, essentially spooning my supine figure and I could tell he was listening to the thudding rhythm of my heart.

"I love you, Hannibal."

"And I love you, Will. Let's get some rest. Perhaps I'll take you to dinner tonight; that restaurant on Fifth _was_ quite nice."

Will chuckled a little, but he was already nearly asleep.

I sighed, running my fingers through those dark curls.

"Good night, my darling, Will Graham; the little boy who always has, and always will, possess my heart."

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

 **THE END**


	11. Bonus: Collared

"Will, have you seen my tie? The red, Italian silk one?"

"Oh, I think I put it in the wash by mistake. You used it to tie me up the other night, it may have ended up in the hamper."

"It's quite alright, I'll use this purple one instead."

Will approached me from behind, looking at me in the mirror's reflection. I was in the process of getting ready for a dinner party at a friend's house, and as always, I was going to look my best.

It had only been three months since Will and I were reunited and our relationship was hardly even public yet. I fully planned on changing that tonight; in fact I was tempted to truss him up to look like my slut; to make it abundantly clear that he was _mine_.

My lover kissed my neck, and in the mirror's reflection I watched in fascination, the worshipful expression he wore while he mapped my skin with his soft, perfect lips. The feel of his slight facial hair brushing against my neck sent shivers down my spine. But it reminded me….

"Will? Are you not going to shave before we leave?"

"I was tempted to go with the clean shaven look, yes. But you know full well how young I look without my scruff. I would hate any of your friends to make a big deal of nothing, if they perceive me as underage."

A scoff escaped me unbidden.

"You should hardly be concerned with what my so-called friends think of you, my sweet. You are mine, and it matters not what misconceptions their ignorant minds may contrive. But you may do as you wish; shave or no shave."

"In that case I think I'll keep it, but… I _was_ thinking… maybe you should collar me. For tonight…"

"Oh, Will…" I gasped. He had read my mind, surely.

"I would absolutely love to collar you. Will you wear the black leather one I bought you?"

"Yes, I was thinking of that one. Do you need to put me on a leash, or do you trust me to behave?"

"I will bring it along, just in case. But I doubt you will need it. You've been such a good boy lately." My cock was achingly hard in my pants, thinking of Will wearing his collar in public; a display of willing submission and belonging.

"Sounds like a plan… And speaking of… I fully plan on being the one to dominate _you_ , when we return. We take turns, yes?"

"Yes." I said, my voice barely there as my overwhelming arousal was taking over my body.

"Sounds good." He finalized our agreement with a quick kiss to my cheek. "Now… Are you going to help me find something to wear? We better hurry, or we're going to be late."

 **...XoXoXo... ...XoXoXo... ...XoXoXo... ...XoXoXo...**

The host of the dinner party, Bedelia Du Maurier, greeted us at the door.

"Hannibal. Good to see you."

"Happy birthday, Bedelia." I said warmly, as I held out my small gift bag, the obligatory token of the evening.

"Why thank you… Gifts are being placed in the foyer." She started to usher us inside her home, most certainly checking out my date.

"And I see you brought a plus-one." She said just as we passed her in the doorway.

"Hannibal, aren't you going to introduce this gorgeous young man?"

"Why yes, pardon my rudeness. Will, this is Bedelia Du Maurier…. Bedelia, this is my lover, Will Graham."

"Oh… _lover_ , eh? Never one to mince words, are you Hannibal…" The hostess smirked as she shook hands with Will.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms Du Maurier. Your home is lovely."

"And so well mannered…" She all but ignored Will's greeting and she spoke directly to me. She must have wrongly assumed that just because my boy was wearing a collar that he was considered the lesser in the relationship.

"Will you allow me to take your coats?" Bedelia offered and we obliged, and we progressed further into the house while she took our coats to the closet.

 **...XoXoXo...**

Will practically clung to me as we walked into the main living and dining room where couples and singles sat and stood in a random array all about. He was obviously quite nervous, but he tried to project confidence.

Instantly, twenty sets of eyes were fixed on Will and his most seductive outfit. He was wearing a tight v-neck cotton t-shirt, regal purple in color, and black tight skinny jeans which disappeared into his shin-high sleek black leather boots. The leather collar stuck out like a sore thumb in the otherwise stuffy environment that filled the room.

Everyone else was either wearing a suit or dress fit for a gala, making Will's shameless display of his sexuality no doubt shocking.

"Hannibal." Another friend approached me, breaking the awkward silence that our arrival incurred.

"Hello, Jack. It's good to see you. Will, this is my good friend Jack Crawford."

"Hello sir."

Jack shook the collared boy's hand unabashedly, though he was eyeing me the entire time.

"You two… dating?"

"Yes." Will answered boldly. "Hannibal and I are in love."

"Well. For that I am happy. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Jack. You know, Will is in the FBI academy. You and he may work together someday. Will, Jack works for the FBI as well. Perhaps you two should talk and get to know each other."

I all but forced the two to have conversation while I found a place to set the little gift bag I brought. It contained a box of perfume. Some god-awful scent that I knew Bedelia liked. I had very little idea of what else to get her; she and I had not seen each other in years. We were an item at one point, long ago. It was a useless and unfulfilling fling at the time, and it ended shortly after it began. She knew, though it was unspoken, that I preferred the company of the male sex. This cute display, bringing my plus one, trussed up like a prostitute no less, was extremely satisfying and I couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Bedelia gave her superficial, rehearsed greetings and comments to other guests while she made a modified beeline towards me.

"So… What's the story with you and your boy?" She said low enough to keep our conversation just between us.

" _Boy_? Bedelia, he is a young man."

"Just _barely_. What is he, eighteen? I didn't realize your tastes ran so young."

"My relationship with Will has nothing to do with taste, Bedelia. He is the love of my life. He makes me happy, and I him."

"Then I guess that is all that matters." She said with so much more behind her voice. She was obviously biting back a venomous accusation that I was a pedophile; or at the very least a pervert.

"I know you mean well, but you would benefit from keeping your disapproving, judgmental comments out of our business."

"My my… I see you've gained a pair of balls. You really have changed. I rather like this new Hannibal."

Always the one with the last word, Bedelia chose that moment to bow out of our conversation, for which I was grateful.

 **...XoXoXo...**

I returned back to Will, who looked like he was about to begin purring when I placed my arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Jack was just telling me that he's been looking for a good intern. He's all but offered me the position."

"Did he really? Well, my darling I guess I must warn you now: Jack is simply unbearable to work with." I said with a smile, though only half joking.

Jack gave a fake, stiff chuckle, knowing full well that there was substance to my warning. "Will here sounds quite sharp. I would love to snatch him up as soon as he's graduated the academy."

"I'll think about it." Will said honestly. "And thank you, by the way."

 **...XoXoXo... ...XoXoXo...**

We made small talk and light conversation, even with people I did not know, and Will was most certainly proficient at making relevant comments, and impressed nearly everyone with his witty tongue. It reminded me to put that tongue to good use later…

Will slinked around the room with me for the rest of the evening, positively reminding me of a cat. He keened when I touched him in front of other guests, and even rubbed his head against my shoulder in a feline manner. I don't think he realized it himself, but he was acting rather touch-starved; hungry for my approval and touch. I absolutely loved this side of my boy, and I encouraged it at every opportunity.

 **...XoXoXo... ...XoXoXo...**

At the dinner table, while everyone chatted and partook in the meal, my hand wandered to Will's tightly clothed crotch. My actions were well hidden by the table ledge, and I watched in amusement as the color left Will's cheeks; his blood travelling elsewhere.

"H-H-Hannibal." Will stuttered as he tipped a glass of wine to his lips.

"Yes Will?" I said with faux innocence.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"I-it feels like you're trying to get me all worked up in front of all these people."

"They cannot see you. Look, they are not even paying attention."

"Yes, but one look at me and they will _know_ …"

"Know _what_ , my sweet?" I asked in a cruel tease.

"I-I think I'm going to need to excuse myself to the washroom." He said so quietly even I had a hard time hearing him.

He began to scoot his chair outwards and I made sure to remove my hand from his obvious erection by the time he stood up.

Will nearly limped across the dining hall, and headed towards the small hallway where the guest bathroom was located. His erection must have been sitting quite awkwardly in his tight pants, judging by his strange gait.

I hid my smirk by sipping some more wine. I didn't drink very much, however, since I was planning on driving us home.

 **...XoXoXo... ...XoXoXo...**

After the self-allotted three minutes passed, I subtly excused myself from the dinner table, in search of my little minx.

I tapped three times on the sliding bathroom door.

"Will? Is that you in there?"

A moment later, the door slid open just enough for my body to slip through, and I quickly obliged.

I locked the door behind me and I was instantly faced with my sweet Will sitting on the porcelain toilet, his tight jeans shoved down to his ankles and his achingly hard cock in hand. The head of his cock was positively weeping with pre-ejaculate; a sure sign that he'd been jacking off.

"My, my, my…." I whispered. "You've been naughty, haven't you, kitten?"

"Yes, daddy."

A surge of lust ran through me when those words left Will's lips. They felt extremely dirty coming from him, and it only increased my arousal; and his as well, by the look of him.

"Come here, kitten. Suck daddy's cock like a good slut."

Will immediately obeyed, practically lunging forward off the toilet to kneel in front of me in the close-quartered bathroom.

My cock was fished out with expert swiftness and care, and my sweet boy didn't hesitate for one second before taking my entire erection into his warm, slick mouth.

"Ohhhh… You're such a good kitten." Words of praise slipped past my lips nearly unbidden as I let myself surrender to his incredible talent.

My cock went deep into his throat, his gag reflex long trained away by my nearly constant use of his perfect mouth.

"Mmmm…" He moaned shamelessly around my girth, the vibrations only increasing my pleasure.

Suddenly I hissed, breathing in sharply through my teeth when Will cruelly teased my member with his own pearly whites.

"Naughty, kitten. No teeth, baby. Not tonight."

Will pulled off, looking a little dejected, though I knew it was an act. The cheeky boy had done it on purpose.

" _I'm sorry_ … Maybe you should use my _other_ hole." He said it softly, so anyone on the other side of the thin wall was unlikely to hear his utterly filthy offer.

"Perhaps I _should_ … Turn around, baby. Let me see your sweet ass."

Will instantly straightened, standing up only to pivot around, bending over the toilet and presenting his pale buttocks to me. It took a bit of skillful balance and grace on his part, due to the fact that his skinny jeans were still around his ankles, trapped by his tightly laced leather boots.

I stole a hefty glob of hand lotion from the bathroom vanity, and enjoyed the sweet peppermint scent that filled the room.

The lotion was cool against Will's scorching and tight rim, and I received a little whimper from my kitten.

"Sshhh… good boys are quiet while their daddy's fuck them in public, my sweet. You want to be a good boy, don't you?"

He nodded wordlessly, his thoughts stolen from him by the feel of my fingers slipping inside him.

"Yes, I know you do… You love it when daddy fucks you. You'd do anything for this cock, wouldn't you, baby?"

"Mmmhmmm." Will moaned and writhed on my exploring fingers. There were three now, the middle finger pressing insistently on his sweet spot.

"Are my fingers enough for you, kitten? You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit…" I stared down at the puddle of precum oozing from the tip of his erection onto the toilet seat lid.

"No, daddy. I need your cock. Please… please fuck me. I want to feel you claim me."

I needed no further encouragement. I slicked my cock crudely with what little lotion was left on my pruned fingers and lined up. My greedy little lover pushed his hips back, and I heard his breath catch as he made the head of my cock slip in.

I smirked, knowing that Will was simply aching to be filled. Like a cat in heat. Not one to keep my lover waiting too long, I thrust in the rest of the way, earning me a sharp whimper from Will.

"Oh fuck… Oh fuck…" Will gasped, trying to be as quiet as he could while I set a brutal pace, fucking him harshly; too much for his senses, and yet not enough.

"I'm gonna come in this pretty ass. You're going to feel my cum dripping out of you as I parade you around that dining room again. Then you'll sit in those dirty, sticky trousers until we get home. Would you like that, kitten?"

"Yes." Will gasped at the idea. His hands were gripping the back of the toilet tank, and my harsh movements caused the porcelain to clank noisily, no doubt audible to the other guests, if they were paying any attention at all.

I brought Will to a modified standing position, my cock still driving in and out, barely missing a single stroke. My lover gripped the back of my head, wordlessly encouraging me to partake in the salty sheen developing on his neck. Unable to refuse, I nipped and sucked on his tangy skin, no doubt leaving bruises and bite marks in my wake.

"'m close, daddy. God, I'm gonna come on your big cock."

"Yes, my angel. Yes, yes… Oh fuck, I'm coming too, my love… ahhh!" I bit down hard on my lover's neck when I came, somehow having the presence of mind to reach around and stroke his cock in tandem with my staggered thrusts.

"Hannibal… Oh Jesus Christ…" Will said under his breath as I felt his muscles tense around my still-pulsing erection and my hand instantly became wet with his warm, sticky fluids.

"Fuck…" Will sighed as he went lax, my cock slipping from his hole as a result of the both of us coming down from our ecstasy.

A few moments later, Will took a fresh wad of toilet paper and began dutifully cleaning up what mess he could see in the dim bathroom lighting.

I noisily slurped Will's cum from my fingers and it earned me a smile that I could just barely see from my angle behind him.

Suddenly a knock on the flimsy sliding door broke our post-coital, blissful silence and Will froze in his tracks.

"Occupied." We both said simultaneously.

Will's hand flew up and smacked himself in the forehead, embarrassed by our mishap.

"What the fuck?" Came a murmured reply on the other side of the door.

I chuckled, amused by Will's blush and sudden rush to get out of the small closet-type bathroom as soon as humanly possible.

"Well, well… looks like we can check exhibitionism off our list of sexual accomplishments."

Will's blush stayed for the duration of our reassembly in the bathroom, though I could tell he was hiding a smile. Just before finally unlocking the door to leave, Will whispered,

"I'm most _definitely_ getting even with you when we get home."


	12. Bonus: Devoured

"Will… please… I… Ahhh… ahhh… ahh… _Oh fuck_ … It's too much, baby. Please…."

Determined to deliver on his promise, Will had me blindfolded, my hands tied behind my back and my ass in the air while his fingers explored my entrance torturously slowly.

"If it's too much, use your safe-word."

I bit my tongue and shook my head, refusing to say it. My safe-word was 'Eden,' chosen because Will was my forbidden fruit, of course; though _not_ my original sin.

"I didn't think so… Now, I'm going to add another finger. That would make _four_ …"

My muscles tensed and I felt unimaginably full when Will slipped his pinky alongside the rest of his fingers. I knew he would make me take more. He wouldn't have gone this far only to retreat now… He was going to stretch me to take his fist.

"Push out, love… that's it… good job. You're doing so well… How does it feel?"

"I'm so full… I can take more though… I want all of you. Please…"

"You want my fist in you? You've never taken my whole fist before, are you sure?"

"Yes, Will… I trust you. Just… please add some more lubricant… it's drying."

Will graciously acquiesced, pouring copious amount of slick fluid around my rim, working his fingers around slowly to coat my insides well.

"You're so fucking tight. You've got my fingers in a death grip."

"I'm…I'm _trying_ to relax…" I could hardly even think of the words to say, my brain was so full of sensations; overstimulation in all the right places and officially blowing every circuit in my nervous system.

"Please… More, Will…"

Will gasped upon hearing me beg for more so soon. It had taken at least twenty minutes just to get to three, and now here we were, rushing it along like it had an expiration date. In a way, I felt that I did; that I just might die of a heart attack if I wasn't able to climax soon.

I felt another intrusion prodding at the rim of my overstretched hole, and I instinctively bucked away from it. Suddenly my mind back-pedaled. There was just no way his thumb was going to fit. I was going to tear… wasn't I? Surely he couldn't fit that-

"Ah! Fuck!" I screamed as I felt his thumb shove in, regardless of my doubts.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." I cursed countless times, over and over as a mantra.

"Hannibal…" Will's voice was nothing short of reverent.

"Get them out… Oh for God's fucking sake get them out… It's too much, Will…" My tongue begged automatically, like I had no control over my words at all.

"Then safe-word. It's fine if you need to, or want to. Just say the word, and I'll pull out."

I bit my lip until it bled, my body was shaking with the slight pain but mostly the extreme oversensitivity of my insides, and the insistent, overbearing pressure on my prostate gland.

"I… I just… can I see you? Please, baby… take the blindfold off… I need… to see you, to kiss you… I need something to ground me, please."

Will conceded, and every little millimeter of movement magnified times a million inside my ass while my lover leaned forward to remove the blindfold one-handed.

When I was finally able to see more than the purple stars behind my eyelids, I felt better; less trapped.

He captured my lips in a sweet kiss. It was too long and too short all at once. I wanted it to keep going, because it made me feel something other than the fireworks going off in my ass, and the prostate stimulation making my legs spasm involuntarily. But at the same time I wanted the kiss to end because then he would put his focus on finally getting the rest of his hand inside me; so that this beautiful torture could finally be done.

I outright whimpered, fighting the urge to buck my hips, knowing that it would only cause more sparks to ignite inside me.

"Please… untie me, Will…" Suddenly I felt like a fish out of water, I was so overwhelmed with all the sensations coursing through my body. My emotions were tumultuous, at best. I felt both smothered and alone all at once.

"Will, Will, Will… Oh fuck… oh God… Jesus Christ… I… I can't breathe… nnnnghhh…" An inexplicable tightness gripped my lungs, panic overtaking me.

Immediately I felt my lover clumsily untying my wrists with his non-dominant hand. What felt like minutes was only a couple of seconds, but eventually Will slipped his slick hand out of my loose, gaping hole and worked frantically to untie the silk knot holding my wrists.

"Eden, Eden, Eden, Eden…" My consciousness was slipping from me, my logical mind even further so. I felt my body being log-rolled onto my side, and the vertigo it incurred nearly made me lose the contents of my stomach. But I resisted, an acrid tang staying in my throat instead.

"Hannibal… Baby, are you okay?" Will's voice seemed far away, and I couldn't will myself to reply before finally slipping into the dark abyss behind my eyelids.

 **...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo...**

The warm, pleasant smell of tea filled my nostrils and it revived me some. I opened my soggy eyes to see my lover staring at me, utmost concern clouding his features.

"Hannibal… Oh thank God you're okay... I thought… _fuck_ I thought maybe you'd had a heart attack or something."

I rolled my eyes a little upon hearing Will's statement. I wasn't _that_ old, was I?

"Well as much as I'm grateful for the fact that I'm not waking up on a gurney, naked and covered in lube, why _didn't_ you call an ambulance?"

"I checked your vitals while you were out. Your heart rate was fast, but steady. I figured you just fainted due to all of the… _stuff_ going on. You really freaked out."

"I safe-worded, didn't I?"

"Yes. _After_ I'd already pulled out of you... I think your brain was short circuiting. I mean, fuck… you were just _taking_ it. You've never taken _four_ fingers before, and here you were, begging me to add another. It was hot as fuck, but I was getting concerned."

"Concerned." I groaned, getting up slowly, hoping that the vertigo had passed. It had, and I got up from the drool-puddle on the mattress without much difficulty. I experimentally clenched my rectal muscles, feeling them quiver uselessly, making my legs feel like rubber and my gut turn sour.

"Are you… _mad_ at me?" Will said, looking completely confused.

"No, I'm… upset with _myself_. I should have been able to handle that I… I don't know what came over me. I just… panicked." I _never_ panicked.

A cup of hot tea was placed in my hands and I sipped it delicately, while I tried to get my bearings again.

A look of realization slowly came over my lover's face.

"Hannibal… I… I think I might know what happened. You… You were raped as a child, weren't you? I mean, you haven't said anything to me about it since I was a kid. But... Maybe the blindfold and the wrist bindings were too much. Maybe you had a moment of PTSD or something."

I blinked, honestly taken aback at Will's astute insight.

"I… I hadn't thought about that at all. You might be onto something, there."

"Do you… want to talk about it? What happened, I mean."

"I… I never have; with _anyone_."

"It might do you some good to tell someone. If you want to…" Will sidled up close to me on the bed, the presence of his warm embrace soothed the dull ache I was feeling inside. His head rested on my shoulder, and I could tell he was settling in for a story. I sighed, my resolve breaking, knowing that if I didn't tell him tonight, he would most certainly press for it another night.

"It was when I was seven years old, in Lithuania. My village was nearly burned to the ground by a political mob. They raped men, women, and took all the money and valuables. I was raped by a crowd of five or six men. They gagged me and tied me up, had their way with me for _hours_."

"Where were your parents?"

"They were killed, during the raid. They didn't make me watch, though, for that I was grateful, I suppose. But the men responsible raped me immediately following that. It was… pure agony. I was amazed I recovered as well as I did… and I was very fortunate not to have contracted any of the diseases I imagine they'd been carrying. I ran to safety the next morning, when the men were passed out from drinking all night. It took me three days to reach another village, and I was on my own from then on."

"Since you were _seven_?"

"Yes. I received food and shelter in a monastery, with other orphaned boys who sought sanctuary."

"A _monastery_? You were a monk? Jesus, Hannibal… I thought you were an atheist or… an agnostic, or whatever."

"Yes, well, I _stayed_ there, it doesn't mean I believed. I prayed the empty, rehearsed prayers and sang the meaningless chants until I was too old to fake it anymore. The monks knew, deep down, that I did not believe. And when I turned nineteen they also found out that another monk and I had been… _intimate_ … for years. That was the final straw to get myself banned for good, and I eventually ended up here in America, studying medicine and psychology."

"And here you are…" Will said in quiet awe and a small dose of sympathy.

"And here I am."

"I'm… really sorry we haven't been able to talk about this sooner, you always seemed so secretive."

"I admit I have been quite detached from my past. I'd nearly forgotten it, to be honest. Though, judging by my reactions earlier it seems my subconscious has not."

"So… I guess tying you up is off the table now, huh?"

"For now, I think that is the case. And, thank you, by the way, for helping me through that. It was… most unexpected."

"It's okay. I think you just about gave _me_ a heart attack though. I'm really glad you're alright."

I set my cup of tea down on the bedside table and leaned in to kiss Will. His breath caught in his chest when my stubble brushed lightly against the corner of his mouth. Our kiss was slow, reverent even.

"You're perfect for me, sweet one. I _adore_ you."

Smiling, Will gave me another kiss in reply, this one deeper and filthier, though still meaningful.

When we finally separated, I felt a soft, soothing hand run through my lengthy hair as Will stared at me contemplatively.

"Are you… Did I… ruin the mood, earlier? Or…."

His unspoken question made me chuckle.

"No, Will. We can still have our fun. However, you may need to warm me up a little first."

Will motioned for me to sit up against the headboard of the bed, and the moment I did, his lithe legs were on either side of my thighs, his naked crotch aligning with mine.

His cock was already hard, and mine was slowly getting with the program again.

"Lucky for you," Will whispered against my lips, "getting you _warmed up_ is one of my many talents."

 **...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo... ...XoXoXoXo...**

"Jesus H. Christ… you're perfect… God, look at you… all five fingers are in you…"

A good half an hour into our second attempt, Will finally pushed his thumb inside me once more, and I somehow felt even fuller than before. Our positioning was different this time; better, by far. I lay on my back, pillows elevating my hips at an angle as Will knelt between my spread legs.

"Will… It's … it feels so good… fuck… I'm so full, baby."

I felt Will's warm breath against my groin, and I just knew that if he was about to do what I thought he was, then I would be done for in seconds.

"No, no, no, no…" I begged. "Please, don't… I'm going to come if you-"

My voice cut off abruptly, due to the unbearable pleasure Will bestowed upon me with his warm, wet mouth.

He teased my erection, licking and sucking my frenulum and foreskin torturously slowly.

"Fuck… I'm serious, Will, I'm so fucking close…" I gave him fair warning, and I almost sobbed with relief when he finally pulled away, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"God, Hannibal, you have no idea what this fucking does to me. Seeing you split open like this… reduced to begging… it's the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen."

"Will… Please… I'm so… I'm so exhausted this… this is killing me."

"Only in the best of ways." Will replied amusedly. "You know… you did say, so many years ago, that you wished to _devour_ me. Well here you are; your ass is simply _devouring_ my hand. You should see yourself, Hannibal… It's fucking _gorgeous_."

"Haven't… taken your _whole_ hand yet…" I said breathlessly.

"No, you're right. I still have to fit my knuckles inside. It's going to open you up _so_ big… Fuck… I think I could come untouched, this is so hot."

My cock twitched at that idea; Will coming just from the sight of my impalement.

"Relax, baby… breathe deep, okay?"

I nodded and tried to obey, finding it exceedingly difficult; every micro-movement of the fingers inside me caused my diaphragm to seize up momentarily. It was so hard to breathe deeply, and my body tensed as a result.

"Now I'm going to push the rest of my hand in; safe-word if you need to, but I think you're ready. You've been so good for me…"

Then without any more preambles, Will pushed in and I felt my muscles stretch further, further, impossibly further…

"Oh fucking Christ, fuck…. Fuck, Will… No, no, no… No baby, I can't. I-"

Just as I was about to lose my mind, it all stopped. The heel of Will's hand was finally inside me; his whole fucking hand was _inside_ me.

"Oh…" I finally breathed deeply, for the first time in what felt like hours.

"Hannibal…" Will had no words. _I_ had no words. I remained completely motionless, save for my heaving chest and racing heart.

"You're… you're…"

"Inside… all the way." Will finished for me. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his breathing almost as labored as my own.

"Fuck…" My head fell back, and I felt utter relief wash over me. He did it… we did it. He was finally inside me all the way. It was equally the most surreal and yet most euphoric achievement I had to date.

"What does it feel like?"

"Oh… I just feel… so filled; so completely… _taken_ ; like there's…"

"A whole fucking hand in your ass?"

"Yeah." I fought a small laugh, knowing that any movement would increase the insane amount of stimulation wracking my nerves.

"I'm gonna move in and out a little, maybe I can curl my fingers in and make a proper fist."

"Oh…. oh, oh Will It… Oh it hurts but it feels so good… Ah…" I'd never been so conflicted in my life. I wanted it to stop, but at the same time I wanted more.

"Just relax… trust me, baby."

I breathed, long and slow, closing my eyes for a short moment to ground myself.

"You're being so good for me." His hand pulled back. His movement made me inevitably tense, and it was met with a softly scolding 'tisk tisk' from my lover.

"Shhhh…" He soothed, and in a few seconds I'd relaxed my sphincter enough that he could pull back a little. I felt an even stranger sensation when he was slowly, delicately curling in his fingers, one by one, attempting to make a fist without pulling out entirely.

"Ahhhhh…. Oh Fuck. Will I-" I'll be honest: my safe-word was riding just on the tip of my tongue. All of this just felt so… foreign. Being stretched so wide and feeling so much pressure from the inside. My prostate had surely been either dislodged or steamrolled flat by now; it had to be.

"Hann- Hannibal, baby… Oh fuck, I'm close…" Will's breath had become nearly as shallow as my own. His cock had lay neglected all this time, and it brought my arousal impossibly higher to think that he could climax simply from watching my hole get utterly wrecked.

" _You're_ close? Oh for fuck's sake, Jesus Christ, Will…. I feel like I've been coming for _ages_ …. It's like… one big, fucking painful orgasm."

"Jesus, don't _say_ that… Oh fuck I feel like smallest touch on my cock will set me off…"

"How… How about we come together? If… If I can actually orgasm in this state…" I was seriously questioning my ability to bring myself over the edge.

"Yes…Yes, baby, we'll come together. I… I think someday I'll properly fuck you with my fist, thrust in and out over and over…. Make you all loose like a fucking _whore_."

"Ah! God Will, I swear you are about to _kill_ me with your words…."

"Yeah? If you die, I'll be sure to _eat_ you. Make a fucking feast out of you."

It was upon hearing those words that my chest seized, seemingly for good this time. I thought for sure, for a full five seconds that Will succeeded in killing me with this divine, impossible pleasure.

"Oh… Jesus…" I faintly heard my lover whisper under his breath as he witnessed my undoing; my demise.

After that, I couldn't register any sensations other than the extreme sense of relief finally washing over me. Pleasure traveled up and down and up my spine in a frantic dance; seemingly never going to release me from its clutches.

But as with all things, it did come to an end. But God only knew how long I'd been lying there, impaled on my lover's fist and enduring the most exquisite orgasm; certainly one to break most records.

 **...XoXoXoXo...**

When finally coming to, the first thing I felt was the cooling puddle of semen on my stomach and chest. And it. Was. _Massive_. I had never seen such a huge deposit of cum, especially not from just one orgasm. There was a smaller deposit near my hip, and I deduced it was my lover's spend, as I was quite sure he came whilst I was completely taken in the throes of ecstasy.

My eyes closed again, and I felt my head fall back of its own volition. Everything else went by in a haze. I was in a half-conscious state while Will gently pulled out of my loose, well-used rectum and began to clean me up. I felt a warm, wet cloth wipe me everywhere, including my cum-covered stomach and my sore ass. I checked out sometime during the cleaning process, because the next thing I remembered was waking up with my face in a soft, silky pillow and my ass in the air.

My lover, who had apparently never heard of a refractory period, was licking my loose and tender ass.

"Will… I… Ohhhhh… oh that feels _divine_."

"Oh, you're _awake_ now. You should see your hole, Hannibal. It's a fucking beautiful rose, now. Red, and puffy and used. Bet you're not going to sit right for weeks."

"Mmmm… hopefully." I wiggled my ass a little in his face, and I enjoyed his warm breath against my sore opening.

"I want to remember this forever." Will rummaged around on the floor for a moment, and I quickly deduced that he was looking for his phone.

"Are you…. Taking a _picture_?"

"Just so I can show you. If you want me to delete it, I will."

In a second flat, I heard the digital shutter click sound effect and a moment after, Will was shoving a phone in front of my face.

My eyes widened upon seeing the picture… That was what I looked like?

"I… I look like I may have torn… in a few places."

"Yes, but as a doctor you well know, it's superficial tearing. You're fine."

"I know that. It's just…" I gulped, not able to tear my eyes from the riveting, shocking image on the screen. "I can't believe just how pleasurable that was and… I must admit I would like to do it again."

"And again, and again, and again we shall. I'll stretch you out so good you'll always have this rose; maybe even a slight prolapse; a gape to make it so I can have you devour my hand whenever I please."

"Yes… that… that sounds very agreeable." I'd learned months ago that Will had a way of bringing out unknown kinks and fetishes from the deep recesses of my brain; ever since he called me daddy. And since then we'd explored all sorts of things: pet play, spanking, even ice cubes and edging. This fisting kink seemed meant-to-be, as it seemed to be equally inordinately erotic and intoxicating to the both of us.

"Hannibal?"

"Mmm? Yes?" I replied sleepily.

"Do you… really _want_ that? You're not just… playing along, just to make me happy, are you?"

Will leaned forward and lay down next to me, so we were face to face.

"I wouldn't do that, Will. It turns me on too, to think about getting gauged bigger and bigger, to suit your whims and fancies. It's… very erotic to think about being at your disposal, loose and wet and ready."

"I… think it's good if we do that every once in a while, but… I wouldn't want to make it a permanent thing. I… can only imagine the embarrassing complications that may occur..."

I smirked a little bit and I closed my eyes he gave me sweet kiss on the nose.

"Whatever you desire, I desire." I told him, meaning every word. "You and I are exceedingly compatible, sexually and otherwise. I'm sure whatever comes next, I'm ready for it."

"As am I."

This time Will pulled me into a real kiss, one that was deep, and long and meaningful.

I felt myself start to drift off to sleep, the result of being completely exhausted by the emotional roller coaster I'd been on that evening. But this current feeling, this current emotion, I quickly decided that I could die feeling this way and not have a single qualm about it. I felt loved, comforted, satiated both sexually and emotionally… Yes. Will had most certainly filled any and all the holes that existed in my heart. He completed me. I was now complete. My life, in all of its many flaws and moments of turmoil, were finally over.

The last thing I felt before falling asleep was the soothing sensation of Will running his fingers through my hair, and the soft, adoring whisper in my ear.

"I'll always love you, Hannibal..."


End file.
